


Eros

by Arizt_Knight95



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AlphaViktor, M/M, OC, OCC - Freeform, OmegaYurio, OmegaYuuri, Omegaverse, Yekaterina, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizt_Knight95/pseuds/Arizt_Knight95
Summary: Encerrado en paredes de colores sobrios, aquel trago amargo de la rutina que lleva a cabo todos los días, más un lazo con una persona que solo oscurece más su alma.Libertad, seducción, aquel placer carnal de dos cuerpos que se unen en una danza erótica de lo prohibido. Besos, marcas, toques que queman hasta el alma.





	1. Capitulo 1: La propuesta

Sus dedos tecleaban con gran rapidez el tecleado mientras que su mirada de un azul frió se mantenía enfocada en la pantalla de su portátil, era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la enorme habitación, estaba tan enfocado pues debía de terminar pronto ese informe y así dar por finalizado ese proyecto en el que llevaba semanas inmerso.

Vio que ya solo le faltaba una breve conclusión por lo que se permitió tomar un pequeño descanso de al menos cinco segundos; se recostó por completo en el espaldar de la silla y cerro sus ojos. Sentía como estos ardían un poco y como no, si llevaba varias noches en vela pues cada que estaban por dar finalizado con el proyecto siempre salia un inconveniente del que él se debía encargar.

Vio nuevamente la pantalla, el cursor seguía donde lo había dejado y aun se preguntaba que debía escribir para finalizar con su trabajo pero, cada que intentaba volver a este su cuerpo se negaba; al final termino quedándose acostado sobre el espaldar y con la mirada sobre el techo. Su mirada azul lucia cansada y debajo de estás se encontraban las muestras de ello, unas muy notorias ojeras. Quizá debía tomar una pequeña siesta, después de todo ya estaba por dar finalizado todo.

Mientras su mente divagaba en quien sabe que cosa sus ojos fueron viajando por toda la oficina. Desde aquella pared detrás suyo que estaba decorada con cerámica en tonos grises, algunas paredes blancas con negro, hasta el suelo del mismo color; inclusive su escritorio era de un color oscuro, era café, como todos los demás muebles de madera que tenía ahí.

Una oficina muy sobria si le preguntaban.

Ladeo levemente hacia la derecha la cabeza solo para ir viendo los objetos que tenía sobre su escritorio, eran pocos, solo su portátil que para rematar era negro; una lámpara blanca, unos folder con documentos del mismo proyecto, una placa gris y fría con su nombre en ella Viktor Nikiforov; también tenía un teléfono, era el segundo objeto en color blanco que tenía, aunque fue ahí cuando noto que el objeto tenía una pequeña luz roja que no dejaba de tintinear.

ー Lo siento Amelia, ¿que sucede? ーEstaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos y en ver como re decorar esa aburrida oficina que ni cuenta se había dado que su secretaria había tratado de contactarlo por lo que rápidamente atendió la llamada, recibiendo como respuesta una ligera risa de su secretariaー

ー Señor Nikiforov... ーEl mencionado podía escuchar como la joven mientras hablaba parecía estar tecleando en el portátil, ahora que lo recordaba el seguía sin terminar su trabajoー Uno de los inversionistas cancelo la cita para hoy a las 3:00 P.M. dijo que le disculpara pero había salido un asunto familiar, aunque pidió que usted re-programara la cita ーLa joven hizo una ligera pausa, el mayor había dejado de escuchar ese tecleo incesante aunque ahora parecía estarse moviendo y sacando cosas de los gabinetes, quizá buscando algunos documentosー

ー Ya veo ーFue su única respuesta, había sonado escueta aunque por dentro estaba que se moría de alegría pues sentía que no iba a poder con más ese día, ni tan siquiera se había acordado que tenía esa cita con el señor McGregorー

ー Una cosa más señor... ーLa joven desde el otro lado seguía teniendo problemas en encontrar un lápiz y Viktor no hacía más que reprimir una risa al escuchar los murmullos de la joven quien maldecía a quien fuera que se robara sus lapices con aroma a mentaー El señor Le...

No había terminado de comunicarle cuando un hombre interrumpió en la oficina del ojiazul; Viktor solo alzo una de sus cejas al ver a aquel hombre ataviado con un traje negro y muy caro, entrar como si el mismísimo dueño fuera.

ー Viktor, te ves fatal ーEl mencionado volvió a alzar una ceja, solo que esta vez la contraría mientras miraba como el recién llegado se sentaba sin invitación alguna sobre una de las sillas que tenía enfrente de su escritorio, ahora entendía de quien trataba de advertirle su secretaria, lastima que había sido demasiado tardeー

ー ¿Sucede algo, Leroy? ーAhora fue turno del otro en alzar una ceja cuando escucho al peliplateado llamarle por su apellido, hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras cortaba la llamadaー

ー Sabes que no me gusta que me hables de esa forma ーBufo y se levanto para ir tras el otro, pues era ahí donde el ojiazul mantenía una botella de licor con algunos vasosー ¿Es que solo tienes Vodka? ーPregunto mientras se servia un poco sobre un pequeño vaso de cristal liso, Viktor se giro sobre la silla para encarar al otroー

ー Es lo que me gusta ーContesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Leroy solo bufo pues siempre le daba la misma respuesta y en si, hasta llegaba a pensar que los rusos solo tomaban Vodka, pues jamas había visto al otro tomar alguna otra bebida alcohólica que no fuera ese liquido quema garganta y que podía pasar desapercibido como aguaー Aunque no entiendo, si te quejas tanto, ¿porque sigues agarrando cada que vienes?

El de cabellos negros dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida y alzo ambas cejas, luego dejo que aquel liquido pasara por su garganta antes de responder, aunque pensándolo bien, espero un poco más mientras volvía a tomar asiento. Viktor solo miraba al otro pasar aun lado suyo y se volvió a sentar, alzando ambas piernas para dejar los pies sobre el escritorio, prefirió no decirle nada y que el otro terminara rápido con lo que sea que le haya hecho visitarle.

No era alguien desconocido a decir verdad sus familias mantenían muchos negocios juntos y se conocían desde pequeños, podía decirse que eran amigos aunque a veces la forma de ser del otro, ese egocentrismo le provocaba querer hacer cosas ilegales.

ー He venido a invitarte a salir ーRespondió como si nada, Viktor alzo una ceja al no entender la propuesta tan calmada del otro mientras le daba pequeños sorbos al liquido transparente de su vasoー Últimamente no sales de este lugar y cada día te ves peor ーHizo una mueca, era algo que no podía negarー

ー Sabes que he estado ocupado con este trabajo ーVolvió a acostarse contra el espaldar de la silla y en eso fue guardando su trabajo ya que sabía que la platica seguiría y temía que en algún descuido terminara olvidando lo que estaba haciendo y perdiera ese documento que tanto le había costado escribir. Una vez hecho enfoco toda su atención en el canadiense quien ya se había terminado su bebidaー

ー Pero no solo es eso, ¿verdad? ーLa mirada de Leroy se fue afilando, era como tan intensa como la de un felino enojado, Viktor dejo salir una leve exclamación que bien pudo ser confundida con una ligera risa al escuchar gruñir al otroー Es que, ¿sabes? sinceramente nunca entendí como de nosotros cuatro tu y Otabek terminaron haciendo lo que nuestros padres ordenaron

Viktor dejo salir un suspiro mientras usaba su diestra para apartar aquel fleco que le impedía ver al otro y dejo sus cabellos plateados detrás de su oreja.

ー Quizá porque tu padre y el de Chris no son tan estrictos como el mio y el de Altin ーRespondió quedo, Leroy tuvo que darle la razón en eso pues su padre jamas había sido del tipo que le obligaba a hacer algo y con el suizo el caso era igual, el rubio si bien hacia lo que quería, no era un libertinoー 

ー Punto para ti ーBajo los pies del escritorio y dejo el vaso sobre esteー Es por eso que he venido por ti

ー Oh no, sabes que estoy casado ーAlzo la mano donde mantenía aquella fría sortija y el canadiense solo rodó los ojos con molestiaー

ー Creo que eso no lo puedo negar ーIgual se levanto pero esta vez con el propósito de servirse algo de vodkaー

ー Nadie lo puede negar ーRecalcoー

ー Simplemente no entiendo porque te casaste con ella, si bueno, Yekaterina es hermosa ーEl ruso solo volteo a verle pues el otro lo había dicho como si dudara de la belleza de la rusaー No me mires así ーLe recriminoー

ー ¿Así como? ーPregunto divertido. Las curvaturas de sus labios se alzaron en una ligera sonrisa, esta vez una genuina antes de llevar el vaso a sus labios y degustarse con el sabor de su bebidaー

ー Olvídalo y deja de sacarme platica pues no harás que se me olvide el propósito de mi visitaーEl ruso maldijo por lo bajo, por un momento pensó que estaba logrando su propósitoー Vamos, es para que te diviertas además hace siglos que no salimos

ー Ve con Chris ーLe señalo con la mano que tenía el vasoー

ー Oh, el también ira, pero el propósito es que ¡tú! nos acompañes ーSe cruzo de brazos, lucía molesto pues si el otro seguía negándose tendría que usar la fuerza para sacarlo a rastras de ser necesarioー

El ruso se quedo en silencio, observando como el otro alfa soltaba gruñidos por lo bajo y esperando el momento justo para lanzarse le encima y sacarle de la oficina, sabía que Leroy iba en serio.

ー Tengo trabajo ーFue su excusa, una muy tonta porque el otro soltó una exclamaciónー

ー ¡Deja de mentir! ーLe exigió demandante y golpeando el escritorio con ambas manosー

ー Tengo una cita con el señor... ーEl canadiense volvió a rodar los ojos con molestia y girarse sobre sus talones para caminar como león enjaulado por toda la oficinaー

ー Viktor, Viktor, Viktor ーNegaba con la cabeza, sus ojos azul oscuro se encontraron con los fríos del rusoー Se que el señor McGregor cancelo la cita a ultimo momento por quien sabe que cosa

ー ¿Como lo... ? ーGuardo silencio, el canadiense mostró una sonrisa muchísimo más amplia mientras abría los brazos y sonreía con prepotenciaー

ー Jamás subestimes al rey ーSe auto halagoー No tienes nada más que hacer a excepción de terminar un misero párrafo y no creo que quieras llegar a casa a escuchar los reclamos de tu queridísima esposa ーEl ruso bajo la mirada hacía su escritorio, ahí aun lado del teléfono se encontraba un porta retrato boca abajoー

ー Esta bien ーTerminó aceptando, después de todo ahora que ya estaba prácticamente libre de sus responsabilidades, pensaba irse a algún bar a beber y pasar un rato de paz y tranquilidad antes de llegar a casaー

ー Bien ーNuevamente la sonrisa de ganador volvió al canadiense quien, se acerco al escritorio del ruso para tomar una pluma y un post-it donde le dejo la hora y la dirección del lugar donde se irían a encontrarー Más te vale no llegar tarde y mucho menos faltar ーEsta vez fue Viktor quien rodó los ojosー

ー Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí ーAgarro la notita para verla el mismoー Este lugar queda algo lejos de aquí

ー Lo se, pero créeme que vale la pena ーSonrióー Es.. es uno de los mejores bares en todo el país ーHabía algo en esa respuesta que había dejado intrigado al ruso y cuando volvió su atención hacia el canadiense solo vio la espalda de esteー No llegues tarde ーVolvió a advertirle antes de hacer un saludo como despedida e irse para que el otro terminara rápido con el reporte y ya no tuviera más excusas para no querer acompañarleー

Una vez a solas en la oficina le informo a su secretaria de que no quería ninguna interrupción, ni porque se tratara de su esposa y en caso de que algo importante saliera con relación al trabajo, informar que se encontraba realizando alguna diligencia familiar. 

 

Continuara...


	2. Capítulo 2: Ojos color caramelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno debo admitir que esta es la primera vez que subo uno de mis fics al menos en este sitio... espero que me vaya bien y no me lancen tomates >:'v

 

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NeQPOEotX00

 

 

Dejando la nota aun lado y contactando a su secretaria para pedir no ser molestado, ni tan siquiera por su esposa y pidiéndole de favor que en caso de que Yekaterina preguntará por el, le diera la excusa de que tenía una reunión muy importante mientras que si era buscado en el trabajo, que dijera que se encontraba fuera por asuntos familiar, algo de fuerzas mayores aunque claro. Para la joven aquellas eran meras excusas y en si, estaba dispuesta a serle de escudo al pobre ruso, después de todo había tenido el honor de conocer a la esposa de este, eso y que el platinado se enfrentará día a día al duro trabajo de esa empresa era demasiada presión, hasta sentía lástima por el.

ー Gracias Amelie ーAgradecía a la joven antes de cortar la llamada, recibiendo un suave "de nada" por parte de esta, ahora si se podía concentrar en el trabajo que tenía pendiente y disfrutar del resto del díaー

Podía decirse que se había tardado al menos hora y medía en terminar todo; veinte minutos en terminar de escribir el ultimo párrafo y lo restante en revisar desde el principio hasta el fin, encontrando cero errores y pensando seriamente en darles una recompensa a sus trabajadores por haber realizado un gran trabajo a pesar de las adversidades que habían estado teniendo.

Guardo todo y mando por e-mail los documentos que su secretaría debía imprimir y pasar a los demás empleados, pues ya solo quedaba realizar una presentación y cerrar el trato con un apretón de manos y una cena con los ejecutivosー

**彡**   
**彡** **彡**

Luego de confirmar de que todo estuviera en orden tuvo el privilegio de revisar su celular, solo para encontrarse con varias llamadas y mensajes por su esposa, como siempre avisándole que había comprado tantas cosas hasta el punto de sobre girar la tarjeta de crédito.

Apago el portátil y fue a cerrar la puerta de la oficina con seguro, una vez hecho se dirigió al enorme sofá negro donde se quitó y dejo los zapatos a un lado y se acostó de largo sobre el frío cuero del mueble. Suspiros de alivio salieron de su garganta y más cuando paso el brazo derecho sobre sus ojos para mantenerlos ocultos, su respiración se fue haciendo más acompasada y lo frió de la habitación solo lograba calmarlo más, llegando a los brazos de Morfeo quien le daría el reposo necesario.

Se sentía tan tranquilo, tan en paz consigo mismo mientras soñaba con una mejor vida lejos de todo aquel que solo servía para amargarse.

La imagen de Yekaterina llegó a su mente, era lo único que podía arruinar su día pues al momento de poner un pie en su casa las peleas empezaban. La rusa siempre terminaba reclamándole de que jamas pasaba en casa y que por eso mismo ella se iba con sus amigas de compra, luego el terminaba enojándose al ver las enormes cantidades de dinero que la otra gastaba, y para aclarar, pasar noches sin dormir, días estresantes y discutir con otros ejecutivos no era algo fácil. Al menos la imagen se fue distorsionando, ¿que tal si hacía unos cambios en su vida? Ahora que lo tenía todo podía cumplirse pequeños caprichos que sus padres le habían negado de pequeño ya que pensaban que sería algo que le distraería de sus obligaciones como Alfa y heredero de las empresas Nikiforov.

Soñó con viajar a otros lugares, tener una casa más pequeña, quizá un apartamento para el y una pequeña mascota, bueno quizá una algo mas grande como un perro, un poodle.

**彡**   
**彡** **彡**

Luego de una merecida siesta despertó de su letargo y volvió a reincorporarse. Se estiro como gato y todos sus huesos emitieron un leve crujido, al menos ahora se encontraba muchísimo mejor que antes. Saco el móvil de su bolsillo derecho para chequear la hora, al parecer había dormido cuatro horas.

ー Son las seis y media ーDijo para si mismo. 

Su estomago emitió un leve gruñido, no había comido nada desde la mañana por lo que se volvió a colocar los zapatos y se dirigió a su escritorio para tomar su portafolio y llaves para salir en busca de algo de alimento. Al salir se topó con la joven secretaria a quien agradeció por su buen trabajo, además de ser siempre buena en cubrirle en sus travesuras.

ー De nada señor Nikiforov ーEl ruso mostró una sonrisa más amplia insistiendo en ello y que por ende le incrementaría el sueldo, después de todo la otra siempre le cubría en momentos como ese en el que siempre deseaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad consigo mismo y subirle el sueldo a la joven es lo menos que podía hacerー

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que se dirigía al elevador les aviso a los demás empleados de que podían irse temprano, cabe decir que más de uno se sentía feliz porque por fin habían acabado con esa tortura y todos quedaron agradecidos con el de hebras plateadas, quizá por cosas como esas es que la compañía crecía a pasos agigantados, porque todos se encontraban plenamente feliz con ese líder que les ayudaba a crecer más y les amparaba.

Tras llegar al parque o e ingresar a su vehículo y aun tenía tiempo de sobra se dirigió a un restaurante de comida japonesa, tenía antojo de algo de sushi y quizá tendría la oportunidad de probar algo distinto.

ー Esperó que está vez no me haga ir a otro prostíbulo... ーHabló para si mismo el ruso mientras pensaba en que clase de lugar le había citado el otroー

**彡**

**彡** **彡**

Tiempo después se encontraba mas que satisfecho luego de haber llenado su estómago con algo de sushi picante, sake y unos tres tazones de Katsudon, jamás imagino probar algo tan delicioso como eso, sin duda volvería a ese restaurante y hasta dejaría una buena referencia por la comida y el buen trato que había recibido. Con el corazón contento y el estomago lleno se dirigió esta vez al lugar donde JJ le había invitado.

Sorprendiéndose de encontrar el parque o del lugar un tanto lleno, por lo que le costo encontrar un buen lugar aunque mientras lo hacía, termino encontrando el Lamborgini rojo del canadiense.

ー ¿Que tanto llevas esperando aquí? ーPregunto curioso luego de haber aparcado su auto al lado del canadiense quien le había estado esperando y de paso le había estado guardando un lugarー

ー No mucho, quizá unos diez minutos ーRespondió con una de sus típicas sonrisas mientras sacaba algo de su automóvil, eran dos antifacesー Vamos, antes de entrar debes de ponerte esto ーLe explico mientras le extendía el antifaz de color negro con detalles en plateado, el ruso solo le vio extraño ante la peticiónー

ー ¿Porque debo de usarlo? ーPreguntó curioso mientras examinaba el objeto, Leroy solo soltó una risa algo fuerte que resonó en todo el lugar mientras terminaba de colocarse su antifaz, el cual era de color verde con morado y brillosー

ー Es una de las reglas de este lugar ーRespondió sincero e insistiendo le de que debía ponérselo ya que todos debían de usar algo para cubrir parte de su rostroー

ー ¿Que clase de lugar es este? ーLuego de ponérselo empezaron a caminar hacia el elevador, el moreno se detuvo para apretar el botón y esperar a que las puertas de metal se abrieranー

ー Es un bar ーRespondió esquivo, su pie derecho no dejaba de moverse y dar leves golpecitos contra el suelo de concretoー

Luego las puertas se abrieron y ambos ingresaron al cubículos de metal que les llevó a la segunda planta, en el trayecto ninguno dijo nada pero Leroy no dejaba de ver con diversión a un fastidiado Viktor.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron Viktor se sorprendió de ver un largo pasillo con las paredes tapizadas en negro y con pequeñas lamparas sobre las paredes, había una división de metro y medio en cada una e iluminaban e iluminaban el camino en azul. Debía admitir que la decoración le daba algo de misterio, además de que el aire levemente frió y el aroma le hacía saber que no era uno de esos bares baratos, aunque bueno, conociendo al otro sabía que JJ jamas se metería en un lugar cualquiera.

Ambos siguieron caminando, el ruso siendo guiado por el otro hasta llegar con dos hombres diez centímetros más altos que ellos alfas por igual y de apariencia algo sospechoso.

ー Buenas noches ーLes saludo el canadiense, los hombres se hicieron aun lado para darle el paso ya que sabían de quien se trataba aunque cuando notaron al ruso vieron interrogante al morenoー Viene conmigo, es nuevo y esta interesado en sacar una membresia

Luego de que les dejaran el paso libre entraron a un enorme lugar, demasiado grande para ser un pequeño bar de algún hotel y eso que había estado en muchos cuando se tenía que hospedar al hacer viajes de negocios.

ー Insisto, ¿que lugar es este? ーVolvió a preguntarle, aunque la respuesta no llego y solo se altero un poco cuando sintió un brazo rodeando su cinturaー

ー Creí que no vendrían ーEra el suizo quien se había aparecido para saludar a sus amigos, Viktor soltó un sonoro bufido mientras se alejaba del rubio quien solo le sonrió coqueto mientras bebía un poco de coñacー

ー Se me hizo algo tarde ーSe excuso el de hebras plateadasー Aunque me iré sino me dicen que es exactamente este lugar ーVolvió a preguntar ya exasperado ya que solo bar, no era. Christopher vio de manera acusatoria al canadiense quien solo soltó un bufido mientras miraba hacia todos ladosー

ー No le dijiste, ¿verdad? ーLe recrimino, Jean podía sentir la mirada intensa de aquel alfa rubio quien le exigía con la mirada una respuestaー

El moreno trato de excusarse pero Chris ya adivinando que el otro no le había dicho nada al platinado, los invito a la mesa que ya tenía reservado para ellos y así conversar tranquilamente antes de que el show diera inicio.

El lugar estaba lleno y solo por hombres de todas las edades y nacionalidades, con membresía de todo tipo en espera de que el espectaculo comenzara y tuvieran la oportunidad de pescar algo; mientras tanto un mesero se acercó a la mesa de los tres amigos para tomar las orden, era un joven asiático de nomas de 20, piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos de igual color, lucia serio muy serio y en la placa que tenía sobre su uniforme decía, Seung.

Como siempre el ruso pidió algo de vodka mientras que Leroy prefirió algo de whisky. La vista zafiro del mayor se paseo por todo el lugar, todos los presentes se veía que eran hombres empresarios como ellos, unos más en forma y otros menos, otros jóvenes y otros más ancianos incluso le pareció haber escuchado unas voces familiares de uno que otro joven hijo de algún empresario o persona con dinero.

ー Este lugar... cuando me vas a decir de que se trata esto... ーNinguno dijo nada pues esperaban ver la cara de sorpresa de Nikiforov cuando el espectáculo diera inicio; más para su sorpresa las luces fueron bajando de intensidad al mismo tiempo de que una música bastante erótica iba sonando dando a entender que el show estaba por iniciarー

Ahí detrás de una cortina color vino fueron apareciendo varios jóvenes con antifaces cubriendo sus bellos rostros, los clientes empezaron a soltar fuertes silbidos y exclamaciones para llamar la atención de los jóvenes, eran omegas, se notaba a leguas por culpa de esas ropas ceñidas a sus cuerpos de esbelta figura.

Christopher y JJ sonrieron cómplices al ver como el semblante del mayor fue cambiando, al parecer ese alfa había despertado pues nunca le habían notado así con Yekaterina o cualquier otra persona.

Los murmullos seguían presentes en todos los hombres pero habían un tema del que todos hablaban, ¿donde esta Eros? Esa era la pregunta de la noche y Viktor se preguntaba, ¿quien es Eros? aunque sus preguntas parecieron ser escuchadas porque a los pocos segundos se apareció un hermoso joven de veintitrés años, piel blanca y cabellos color ébano. Los silbidos aumentaron y las exclamaciones de los hombres siguieron al ver los conteneos de caderas del recién llegado que venía usando un traje negro con piedras sobre su hombro derecho y cadera izquierda y como olvidar esos zapatos de tacón.

La sala se fue llenando del coro de aquellos tipos diciendo "¡Eros! ¡Eros! ¡Eros!" Por lo visto era el favorito de la casa. El joven dio algunos pasos hacia el frente; llevaba un pie delante del otro, ante cada movimiento sus caderas se contoneaban con sensualidad, al final cuando se detuvo colocó una mano sobre su cintura.

ーMi hermoso Eros ーExclamó un hombre vestido en un carísimo traje Armani mientras alzaba la copaー Deléitanos ーEl viejo rogaba por la atención del menor, siquiera con una mirada y podía morir feliz aunque en cierto modo deseaba algo más de aquel azabache y eso Viktor lo notó, ¿y como no hacerlo si su mesa estaba al lado de ese tipo? Aunque ante esa cercanía con el joven misterioso, pudo darse cuenta de ese sutil aroma dulzón que emanaba el jovenー

ー¿Eso desea, mi señor? ーPreguntó el joven quien sonreía con picardía, aunque claro, aquella sonrisa era falsa, lo hacia más que nada para conquistar a esos pobres bastardos que derrochaban el dinero en ellosー

Viktor pudo notar como ese joven coqueteaba con el mayor, era asqueroso ¿como un joven tan bello podía quedarse en esos lugares en donde tendría que soportar ese tipo de personas, aunque bueno, su atención y pánico de que tal bella criatura estuviera en un lugar como ese solo estaba dirigida al de traje negro y JJ al notar eso decidió sacar provecho.

El menor mostró una sonrisa leve y asintió a las palabras del mayor, aunque lamentablemente al momento de girarse y darle la espalda los silbidos y comentarios morbosos con respecto a su trasero rompieron aquel hermoso momento que ese hombre le había hecho sentir, sus labios mostraron una sonrisa desagradable que solo sus compañeros notaron y le dedicaron una mirada y palabras silenciosas de animo, sobre todo del menor de ellos, Ágape le hizo una seña de que se esforzara y que esa sería una gran noche. Los demás bailarines salieron y dejaron a su compañero en medio de la tarima; mientras el canadiense tomó su bebida que el mesero justo a tiempo les había llevado.

ー¿Que te parece? ーPreguntó curioso el moreno al ruso quien tenía la mirada en el joven, Chris ya se había ido en quien sabe que momento por lo que ambos podían platicar tranquilamente sobre Eros sin que el otro soltara el chisme; al principio el ruso se hizo el desinteresado pero JJ sabía que el mayor estaba que se contenía, podía escucharle gruñir además de sentir un ligero aroma que el mayor comenzaba a despedir, era por los celos aunque se fue tranquilizando cuando le contó que todos ahí sabían lo difícil que era Eros, aunque a decir verdad también había otro joven que se hacía el difícil y por ende eran los más codiciadosー

Estando en medio las luces se enfocaron en él y la música empezó a sonar, en ese instante su cuerpo se fue moviendo con sensualidad, sus brazos esculpían su cuerpo y sus labios mostraban aquella sonrisa capaz de enamorar a cualquiera mientras que su mirada llena de "lujuria" seducía a todo hombre. Su cuerpo era de envidiar, cualquier mujer mataría por esa silueta y esas bellas cadera y ni que decir de aquel abultado trasero al natural de aquella bella adquisición japonesa.

Danzaba yendo de un lado a otro, hacía giros. Sus ojos cafés con tintes en rojizo se enfocaban en todos los presentes, maldiciéndolos por ser unos asquerosos alfas, tan solo deseaba conseguir el dinero necesario para huir de de maldito lugar junto a su pequeño Ágape.

Y aunque sus pensamientos fueran esos aún así había un algo, de todos los presentes al que más observaba era a aquel extraño de cortos cabellos plateados, podía sentir esa mirada zafiro sobre su cuerpo y por muy extraño que sonara, la mirada de ese hombre era distinta a las demás, no le incomodaba en absoluto. Muy por el contrario le hacía sentir bien, le inflaba el pecho de ver como el platinado le devoraba con la mirada, quizá por eso mismo su cuerpo se fue moviendo con más sensualidad.

Ambas miradas se conectaron entonces, diciéndose cosas en silencio mientras que sus lobos interiores pedían por medio de aullidos fuertes estar junto al otro. El joven omega sentía una fuerte necesidad de conocerlo, cosa que nunca había experimentado antes, y eso le inquietaba, le asustaba pero a la vez le causaba cierto regocijo.

La mirada de Viktor se iba deleitando del espectáculo que el nipón les estaba dando pero en cierta parte alcanzó a ver esa mirada de asco por esos hombre, había sido por pocos segundos pero allí estuvo presente y como no asqueada teniendo a todos esos hombre babean por el, eran tan repugnantes verles silenciarle a ese pobre adolescente aunque, la bestia en su interior pedía hacer lo mismo pero sentía que eso sería una falta de respeto. Pero luego se tranquilizaba al ver que los cobrizos se fijaban en los suyos, entonces la magia volvía y se sentían los únicos en ese lugar.

Dirigió su vista a su compañero, era verdad todos estaban prendados a la vista de ese hermoso nipones al igual que el, era un hermoso diamante que sacaba a relucir toda su sensualidad; aunque sentía pena, un hermoso ser el cuál desperdiciaba todo su potencial por ser un mero objeto para los presentes.

ー ¿Que te tiene tan pensativo? ーPregunto curioso mientras observaba a su amigo y se tomaba su sexta copa, mientras el otro aún seguía con la primeraー

Mientras tanto el pelinegro antes de salir, se detuvo en hacer un guiño y lanzar un beso hacía el ruso quien pareció tensarse de cuerpo completo; Leroy mismo pudo notar la respiración algo agitada del pobre alfa haciendo que una idea descabellada surcara su cabeza. La música dejo de sonar pero pronto todos se levantaron para aplaudirle con ganas, el hermoso japones hacia reverencias y daba palabras de agradecimiento cargadas con un tono muy provocativo.

ー Espero que haya sido de su agrado, amo mío~ ーLas palabras habían sido ronroneadas, haciendo encelar a más de uno que deseaba el beso del menorー

ー Ese chico... tiene algo... ーMurmuró el ruso, más fue sacado de sus pensamientos tras escuchar las palabras del menor y aquél gestó tan erótico, su razón volvió a morir cuando tuvo fijo la atención de aquellos ojos color caramelo por causa de la luz y los del nipones tenían esos fríos azules del rusoー Eres muy bueno haciendo tu trabajó, me dejaste más que complacido ーLe alago el ruso mientras se levantaba y caminaba en dirección hacia el escenario y le dirigía la mirada intensa que por más que tratase de ocultar sus deseos, simplemente no podía y para Eros aquello solo hacía que un revoloteo estallara en su interior. No tenía idea de en que momento sus piernas empezaron a moverse en dirección del otro pero inclusive Eros pareció acortar la distancia para estar más cerca de ese alfaー

Ambos sentían ese fuerte llamado de esas fieras en sus interiores, Viktor podía sentir como su alfa interior pedía a gritos aparearse con ese hermoso joven y este, el por igual sentía como su omega interior sollozaba, anhelaba ser poseído, no, ser marcado por ese alfa, que le llenara su interior con su esencia, vaya que se estaban descontrolado.

ー ¿Interesado? ー Se escucho la voz de JJ, quien se había levantado de si asiento para ir tras el platinado y a quien tomó desprevenido por los hombros para despabilarlo y hacer que despertara del encanto del bello azabache quien solo les miraba con confusión. El canadiense solo sonrió al ver cómo las mejillas de ambos se tornaban de un suave carmesí y no había que ser un genio para saber lo que ahí ocurríaー

ー ¿Eh? ーLadeo la cabeza hacia lado como no entendiendo a esos dos alfas. Sus cobrizos se enfocaron nuevamente en los azules del platinado quien le miraba con intensidad, provocando que su cuerpo temblase y deseos de lanzarse a el incrementarán mientras que el otro parecía estar buscando a alguien con la mirada y cuando lo logró, dio con un hombre de avanzada edad, ropas elegantes; sus dedos estaban llenos de anillos y su cuello de al menos cuatro cadenas gruesas de oro con preciosas gemaー Yo... tengo que irme, con su permiso

Viktor quiso detenerle pero Leroy se lo impidió y le llevó a rastras, según que primero debía de conocer al dueño del local antes de ponerle una mano encima al hermoso Eros.

Al avanzar Viktor se dio cuenta de un hombre que más bien parecía mastodonte al lado del anciano, el primero se agachó para susurrarle algo al oído del otro quien luego asintió y volteo a ver en dirección del ruso y el canadiense. Se levanto y sonriente fue a saludarles.

ー Veo que les ha interesado mi muchacho ーSonrío con encanto mientras caminaba en compañía de sus guardaespaldasー No los culpo, Eros es el número uno, el favorito ーAclaro, aunque era más que obvioー

ー ¿Y como no serlo? ーExclamo Leroy quien se metía a la conversación y visualizaba al menor, causando cierta molestia en el ruso quien soltó un gruñido que paso desapercibido para el dueño, por suerteー Es uno de los mejores omegas que he visto

ー Lo es ーRespondió orgulloso el dueño, ignorando lo mucho que Eros odiaba que hablaran de el como si se tratara de un mero trozo de carneー

ー Y por eso mismo hemos solicitado de su presencia, pues como ve aquí a mi amigo presente, ha dicho que esta muy interesado en Eros y que le gustaría los servicios de este ーEl anciano logró una sonrisa y sus ojos color oliva brillaron con malicia mientras miraba de pies a cabeza al platinado quien vestía igual de ropa caras que Leroyー Sería posible que, bueno ya sabes, ¿Eros le diera el trato Golden? ー Preguntó curioso, el viejo solo sonrío más pues aquel trato era el más exclusivo y más caroー

ー ¡Oh pero por supuesto! ーExclamó el hombre más que contento y dando un par de palmadas a ambos jóvenesー Vamos vamos, un trato especial para aquí el señor ーLe advirtió a uno de los mastodontes para que fuera a darle el recado al japonésー

ー Iré enseguida ーSin más se retiro no sin antes hacer una leve reverencia y luego salir hacia la habitación del japonés para que se diera prisa en preparar un show privado y cualquier otra cosa que el cliente necesitaráー

ー JJ ... ¿De que se trata ese trato golden? ーLe preguntó en un susurró al canadiense, aunque este solo le dijo que era algo de no preocuparse y que mejor se calmara y disfrutara de la noche. Al final no le quedo de otra más que seguir a tremendo hombre que llevaba por delanteー

Lo que ellos ignoraban era que alguien más les había estado escuchando; el hermoso joven de tez blanca y cabellos dorados mantenía sus manos hechas puños hasta el punto de lastimarse las palmas con sus propias uñas. Ágape era un hermoso joven, apenas rozaba los dieciséis años, era de nacionalidad rusa y era muy apegado a Eros ya que este mismo le había acogido cuando solo era un pequeño cachorro de dos años, en si, su amigo era más como una figura materna, aunque eso era algo que jamas iba a admitir en voz alta. Se sintió mal al ver a aquel mastodonte yendo a paso rápido hacia las habitaciones para informar al nipón, al menos lo único bueno de todo esto es que el azabache recibirían un buen dinero por ese servicio y eso les daba un pasó más para su libertad pues aún tenían esperanza de salir de allí, ahora solo le tocaba a el hacer su parte y recibir al menos una cantidad decente para no dejarle toda la carga al pelinegro.

ー Shhh shhh.. ーEl canadiense hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio mientras seguía hablando con aquel hombre, diciéndole que esperaba que Eros tratara de maravilla a su amigo ya que esperaba que disfrutase su primera vez y de ser así, les daría un bonus extraー

El hombre asintió, y volteo hacia dónde el ruso a quien le pidió que le siguiera ya que Eros le estaría esperando. Mientras tanto el señor McGregor se quedó hablando con Leroy y convenciéndolo de que también escogiera el trato Golden, pues aún habían varios muchachas o muchachos que podían ser de su agrado.

ー Sígame por favor ーPidió el hombre. Le fue conduciendo por entre las mesas y luego por otro extenso pasillo donde las paredes estaban tapizadas con el mismo papel, la única diferencia era las lámparas que emitían una luz de color rojoー

El hombre no decía nada simplemente caminaba delante del ruso y mientras lo hacían fueron pasando por muchas puertas, de las cuales sabía que eran las habitaciones de los favoritos, entre ellos se encontraba la habitación de la estrella principal, era la ultima puerta al final del pasillo. Sobre la madera había un diseño en cursiva y de color dorado que decía "Eros" era la habitación del menor, la que más utilizaba para dar ese trato.

ー Por favor, disfrute ーHizo una reverencia luego de tocar y avisar que habían llegado. Sin más que agregar se fue de ahíー

ー Koiishi~* ーEl menor murmuro con gran deleite al abrir la puerta de su habitación y tener al alfa en esta y a solas, Viktor por su parte cuando escucho aquella aterciopelada voz llamándole no pudo resistir los enormes deseos de rodear la estrecha cintura del japones, y así lo hizoー

A pasos torpes fue entrando con sus brazos sobre la cintura ajena mientras el se dejaba rodear el cuello por los brazos del menor que, en el proceso aprovecho para acariciarle el pecho hasta subir a los hombros. Eros aun usaba aquel hermoso traje negro que solo dejaba a la imaginación y el mismo notaba la mirada tan intensa del alfa, sonrió coqueto.

Ya una vez sentado elevó la mirada para fijarla en los ojos caramelo del menor, este solo sonrió más y le dio una ligera caricia en la mejilla; los zafiros de Viktor fueron recorriendo más las facciones del menor, pues este ya no portaba el antifaz negro, cosa que era un incumplimiento de las reglas del establecimiento pero, esta vez el japones había decidió hacer una excepción para aquel enigmático hombre.

_Su alfa_

Grito una voz en su interior acalorándose en el proceso por tales pensamientos de que ese hombre fuera su pareja destinada, negó, era algo absurdo. Sus labios se alzaron más para sonreír, tenían algo de bálsamo que hacía resaltar el suave rosa pálido, lo suaves y apetecibles que eran.

**Crazy in Love - 50 Shades of Grey**

La mente de Viktor fue colapsando, el no tenía planeado todo eso, simplemente quería conocer a Eros de otra manera pero, el menor parecía recio a seguir con ese juego de seducción, porque si, sabía que no solo estaba bailando por causa de su trabajo, sino que intentaba seducirle, podía notarlo en esa mirada caramelo.

_._   
_Oh, si que se estaba volviendo loco_   
_._

Con un suave contoneo de caderas fue pasando aun lado del mayor, acariciándole el pecho con una de sus manos y luego de posicionarse detrás de este le abrazo mientras le cantaba al oído la canción aunque por cada letra susurrada a su oído, Viktor sentía como la poca razón le iba abandonando, Eros sonrió más al notar como el alfa buscaba alguna manera de contenerse pero, nadie podía, al menos no con el.

ー Эрос ーLe llamo al oído, el joven asiático sintió como todo su cuerpo tembló más aun cuando el otro tuvo el atrevimiento de tomarle por las caderas y apretarlasー Vy moy ーLa música seguía su ritmo y con ello las respiraciones de ambos se fueron haciendo más agitadas, Eros hacía rato se había olvidado de que estaba trabajando y ahora solo se dedicaba a dejarse tomar por el mayorー

EL alfa interior de Viktor seguía gruñendo por tener a ese hermoso joven, por marcarlo, por eso mismo le tomaba fuertemente por las caderas mientras sus labios recorría cada parte del cuello albino, provocando que el menor se retorciera y emitiera dulces ronroneos.

 

 

ー Tu.. tu nom... bre... ーPidió en un gemido, sus caderas se habían empezado a mover suavemente sobre las del mayor quien echo la cabeza hacía atrás al sentir el toque tan intimoー

ー Viktor... ーRespondió al instante el mayor, ganándose con ello una mirada coquetaー

ー _Viktor_.. ーRepitió casi al instante, el alfa asintió y sus labios continuaron con la tarea de besar el cuello del menor quien solo se retorcía más; como resultado su cuerpo comenzó a despedir un terrible aroma, era uno tan dulce, tan adictivo que pronto Viktor se levanto como bala y tomo al menor por el trasero, Eros soltó un chillido por el repentino movimiento pero luego se calmoー ¿Viktor?

ー ¿Mn? ーEl ruso apretó con más fuerza el voluptuoso trasero mientras terminaba de acortar la distancia que tenía contra la cama y acomodar ahí al menorー Moy Eros... ーEl mencionado solo le volvió a tomar por la corbata para jalarlo más hacia su cuerpo, sus piernas inclusive se alzaron para prensarse en las caderas del ruso y pronto las palabras de ambos murieron en un beso de hambrunaー

Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del mayor y este empezo a acariciar los costados del joven mientras el beso subia de intencidad. Empezaron besandose superficialmente, ninguno queria ceder, no quería caer ante los encantos del otro pero el más débil fue el pequeño omega quien al tener al mayor entre sus piernas había quedado vulnerable a toques más íntimos; su boca se abrió para dejar salir un fuerte gemido y fue ahí donde Viktor aprovecho para atacar esa cavidad.

Mientras su lengua recorría el dulce y cálido interior, la lengua del menor huía de esta solo para exasperar un poco más al alfa aunque no contó conque este perdiera rápido la paciencia y comenzara con juegos sucios.

ー ¡Viktor! ーLe recrimino con confianza como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo atrás, pero no pudo evitar sonar así cuando una mano traviesa del ruso se había colado a su entrepierna para darle suaves cariciasー Ahhh~

ー Tu nombre... ーEsta vez fue el alfa quien demando aquello, el de mirada caramelo le vio lloroso y cada que intentaba articular palabra alguna solo gemía más, calentando al otroー

ー E.. eros.. ーViktor bufo molesto y le dio un suave apretón al miembro semierecto del menorー

ー ¿Cual.. es tu... nombre...? ーVolvió a exigirle, el pelinegro entreabrió sus ojos para ver al otro ー

**Continuara...**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo... :'v


	3. Capitulo 3: Incentivo

  
**Capitulo 3**  
  
**Incentivo**  
  


ー ¿Cual.. es tu... nombre...? ー Volvió a exigirle, el pelinegro entreabrió los ojos para ver al otro sin saber muy bien si responder con la verdad o alguna mentiraー Te lo estas pensando mucho... ¿acaso planeas mentirme?

Viktor aprovecho el momento en el que el otro se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos para irle atacando. Su lengua recorría el hombro derecho, subiendo más y más hasta llegar al cuello; la habitación se fue llenando de un dulce aroma que estaba volviendo adicto al de hebras plateadas, Viktor sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas y como su alfa pedía a gritos destrozarle las ropas al menor y bueno, no es como si este fuera a negarse.

ー E.. eros... ーVolvió a repetir mientras ahogaba una exclamación pues el mayor había encajado sus dientes con fuerza en uno de sus hombrosー

ー Deja de mentirme ーAdvirtió con la voz ronca y lamiendo la herida que le había hecho al asiático quien solo le miraba altivo, pero esa fachada le duro poco cuando sintió una mano traviesa sobre su entrepiernaー

ー Estas mojado ーEl cuerpo del menor tembló ante el susurro del menor, luego dejo salir un fuerte jadeo cuando sintió una pequeña mordida y jalón en el lóbulo derecho de su oreja. El ruso estaba jugando sucio pues mientras le distraía con besos y mordiscos, el mayor se las había ingeniado para llevar una mano hasta por debajo de su vientre; su rostro ardía demasiado al sentir aquella mano que no dejaba de estimularleー

ー D-de... deja de jugar conmigo... ーIntento hacerse el fuerte pero en cambio solo sintió como las manos del alfa esta vez se trataban de colar por debajo de la ropa y al no tener éxito no le quedo de otra más que arrancarlas de una sola zarpadaー

Viktor le ignoro y se dedico a ir esculpiendo el esbelto cuerpo que desnudaba de aquellas prendas hechas jirones. Sus manos fueron llegando a las anchas caderas y las apretó con fuerza, Eros entonces dio un respingo, se sentía mareado, su cabeza daba vueltas y su rostro ardía. El mayor continuo con su trayecto, deshaciéndose de la prenda que pronto solo quedaron jirones sobre el suelo. Sus labios se alzaron al ver las blancas piernas, eran largas y suaves, demasiado suaves.

ー ¿Me dirás tu nombre? ーVolvió a preguntar contra su oído con aquel típico tono cantarín. Sus dedos se paseaban acariciando por encima del muslo derecho para después acabar en la cara de este donde las caricias terminaban acabando en medio de sus piernasー Separa más las piernas ーExigió con voz demandante. Lentamente fue haciendo espacio a pesar de que una parte de su cerebro le pedía a gritos que se detuviera. Viktor jugaba sucio, usaba la Voz para ponerle a hacer lo que él quisieraー

Dio un fuerte respingo en cuando sintió como uno de los dedos ajenos parecía insistente en querer meterse en su entrada la cual se contrajo; su boca dejo salir un gemido muchísimo más fuerte, aunque el contacto no duro mucho porque luego el ruso se tomo el tiempo para irle quitando la prenda intima, Yuuri solo podía suspirar quedito al sentir nuevamente los labios del mayor eso y aquellos dientes encajarse sobre su piel.

¿En que momento el otro había llegado tan lejos? ¿Porque le estaba permitiendo que le tocara a sus anchas? ¡Así no era el!

ー Me encantas ーLe escucho decir antes de dejar otra marca aun lado de su pezón derecho, luego sintió como la lengua húmeda y caliente se paseaba por encima de la delgada tela del traje, maldecía solo haberle quitado la parte inferior aunque eso no le impedía jugar con ese pequeño pezón que empezaba a asomarse cada que lo lamia o succionabaー

ー Mnn~ Vik... Viktor... espera... ーEl mayor no quería esperar. El menor intento levantarse y en eso el ruso aprovecho para abrazarlo mientras seguía succionando de la pequeña bolita como si esperara que algo saliera de esta, Eros echo la cabeza hacía atrás, intentando en el proceso de apartar al alfa pero simplemente no podía. Se llevo ambas manos a la boca para tapársela y acallar la nueva ola de gemidosー

ー Déjame escucharte ーSus dientes tomaron de manera delicada el pezón con la tela para halarlo y mordisquearloー ¿Me dirás tu nombre? ーPregunto demandante de dejar en paz el pobre pezón, el menor se levanto cuando sintió como el otro sacaba los dedos por lo que no perdió tiempo y se lanzo a los brazos del peliplateado, cayendo ambos; Viktor observaba curioso al pequeño omega quien se mostraba indeciso de si seguir o no, al parecer Yuuri aun conservaba algo de sentido común y pudorー Eres tan hermoso

ー No eres más que un bastardo ーLe gruño mordaz pero el alfa solo termino gruñendo por la excitación que sentía, le gustaba que ese joven se mostrara lujurioso, con una mirada inocente y a la vez toda una fieraー Pero debo admitir... ーDe un solo empujón le tumbo sobre la cama y se posiciono encima de el, sus caderas empezaron a moverse con sensualidad sobre el enorme bulto que se había formadoー ...que me gustas mucho...

El ruso solo le sonrío con picardía mientras atraía al menor para continuar con los besos, el pelinegro se sentía morir pues sentía como el mayor le besaba con una pasión tan demandante era como si le estuviera haciendo el amor en la boca.

ー Mmm .. Vik... Viktor... ーSus caderas continuaron con aquel suave movimiendo de atrás hacia adelante o sino en círculos; arqueaba por veces la espalda al sentir leves embestidas por encima de la incomoda ropa que el mayor aun tenía; pero aun así podía sentir como el interior del pelinegro se humedecía más a cada segundoー

El traje del mayor fue desapareciendo y quedando como decoración en la lujosa habitación del pelinegro quien ahora se encontraba entretenido besando el cuerpo del ruso. Viktor dejaba ir roncos gemidos, suspiros ahogados al sentir aquella cálida lengua deslizarse por su vientre hasta llegar a su miembro erecto.

ー ¿Qué sucede? ーPregunto divertido al ver que el otro se había detenido, Yuuri por su parte se encontraba contemplando ese enorme falo que había liberado hacía poco de su última prendaー

ー Nada... ーRonroneo suavemente, su diestra tomo aquel grueso pene para comenzar con un vaivén de arriba hacia abajo mientras su lengua se ocupaba de lamer los testículos del rusoー ¿Qué sucede? ーLos ojos azules se encontraron con la mirada divertida del menor quien ahora jugaba con el glandeー No re...sistes.. una mamada

Tenerle así entre sus piernas y usando ese lenguaje tan obsceno a la hora de hablarle termino por acabar con la poca cordura del alfa quien termino lanzándose sobre el pobre omega quien no hacía más que pedir a gritos que le follara, cosa que así hizo.

La habitación se fue llenando de jadeos y fuertes alaridos mientras se entregaba no solo una, sino que varias veces a ese hombre que no dejaba de embestirle con gran fuerza mientras le llenaba el cuerpo con marcas de sus manos o dientes; siendo esa la primera vez que disfrutó tener sexo con alguien pues había sido la primera vez que se lo hacían con tanta pasión.

Era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que no se arrepentía de abrirle las piernas a otro hombre, a otro alfa pues Viktor parecía hacérselo de una manera donde sus acoplaban y luego se fundían, donde terminaban siendo uno solo y donde su omega interior ronroneaba por la atención de un alfa y este le contestaba, le hacía saber que ahí estaba.

Sus manos se aferraban a la espalda del ruso quien embestía con mayor fuerza y eso que ya era la cuarta ronda en esa noche ¿Cuándo más aguante podían tener?

ー Yuuri... ーMurmuro quedamente mientras el mayor volvía a terminar en su interior donde le recibió gustosoー

ー ¿Q-que... ? ーSu respiración era errática y su nudo aun continuaba en el menor por lo que se mantuvo con aquella posición, dejando todo su apoyo en un brazo y contemplando los hermosos ojos castaños mientras le robaba algunos besosー

ー Mi nombre es Yuuri... ーContesto una vez que su respiración se hubo acompasado aunque por veces no podía evitar jadear al sentir el hinchado miembro del alfa cosquilleando su interiorー

La mirada del hombre encima suyo pareció brillar cuando por fin le fue revelado su nombre, ¿en serio era el mismo hombre con quien acababa de tener relaciones?

ー Pues es un hermoso nombre... ーRespondió ronco y echándose sobre la cama con el menor encima y sin llegar a salir de elー

Ambos se quedaron en aquella posición donde el omega aun soltaba leves gruñidos o ronroneos mientras se dejaba acariciar por el alfa quien deslizaba sus blancos dedos por aquellas hebras tan oscuras como la noche. Viktor aun no entendía como se había descontrolado en breves segundos y todo por ese omega que yacía encima suyo, ¡ni tan siquiera su esposa le había puesto así de cachondo!

Aunque no le culpaba. Sus manos volvieron a recorrer la silueta del asiático quien buscaba la manera de separarse del alfa pero este al ser más fuerte, se lo impedía. Poco a poco ambos volvieron a caer en un juego de besos y miradas discretas, olvidándose de la hora y de la situación en la que se habían conocido.

Continuara...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales: Se que me van a decir, "¿DONDE ESTA EL LEMON?" o algo como "¡Queremos verles follar!" pero déjenme decirles que este es solo el comienzo y después de todo el Omegaverse es un mundo muy hermoso a mi parecer. He buscado información sobre ello pero también pienso mezclarlo un poco con mis ideas, así que este juego apenas va comenzando, por eso el titulo se llama "Incentivo" y el siguiente capitulo se titula "Juego de seducción"
> 
> Déjenme decirlos que cuando los alfas quieren follar y más si es un lindo omega lo hacen y ya, peor si el omega esta en su celo, ahí cualquier alfa se le tira encima :v PERO... no todos son bestias. Espero que hayan leído la información del Omegaverse que debe en la primera nota (?) en fin.
> 
> Una ultima cosa y es que a pesar de que Viktor sea un alfa, no es una bestia folladora tan así que de las dos veces -a lo mucho lol- que lo ha hecho con su esposa :v jamás ha sentido esa adrenalina, ese deseo incontrolable que ha experimentado con Yuuri, un omega que no esta en su celo y eso solo sucede cuando............. TUTUTUTUTURURURURURURUUUU
> 
> ;v


	4. Juego de Seducción

 

**Capítulo 4**

**Juego de seducción**

 

ー ¿En que piensas? ーPreguntó con tono familiar el más joven mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre el cuerpo ajeno, extrañamente se sentía cómodo y le gustaba esa calidez y seguridad que el otro transmitíaー

ー En que eres un adorable cerdito ーRespondió aniñado, Yuuri solo alzo una ceja molesto y le dio un leve golpe en el pechoー ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Yuuri rápidamente se levanto para quedar sentado sobre el mayor a quien se dedico a verle molesto por aquel apodo que el ruso había usado contra su persona pues ¿Cómo osaba decirle cerdito, cuando el tenia un cuerpo de ensueño? Viktor solo sonrió más amplio al ver que el chico mostraba un puchero, se miraba tan adorable y pronto sus manos volvieron a tomar las caderas del más joven quien en ningún momento se mostro nervioso.

ー Eso te pasa por decirme cerdito ーLe echo en cara con un tono mordaz mientras intentaba levantarse ya que a este punto el nudo se había deshecho y debía tomarse sus pastillas antes de quedar en estado. Había sido un tonto pues se había dejado llevar por el momento ¡había sido un completo tonto!ー Eh ¿podrías dejarme ir? Gracias~

Viktor se dedico a la divertida escena donde el menor trataba de soltarse de su agarre pero solo acababa creando suaves movimientos que hacían despertar en nueva cuenta su miembro. Su alfa interno volvió a despertar y los gruñidos comenzaron a salir de su boca. Yuuri al escucharle se alerto y trato de manera desesperada de escaparse de las garras del mayor pero en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba de nuevo sobre la cama y con el de hebras plateadas lamiéndole el cuello.

ー Vik.. tor... ーSentía como su cuerpo se derretía, su espalda se arqueaba al sentir aquella lengua húmeda y caliente recorrer toda la extensión de su cuerpoー "Márcame, márcame, márcame"

Una y otra vez se escuchaba aquella petición silenciosa en su cabeza, era ese pequeño ser que luego de tanto tiempo y de tantas veces que había compartido su lecho con extraños por unos cuantos billetes para comprar su libertad, por primera vez le hacía sentir tan necesitado de ese calor; sus ojos caramelo se fueron llenando de lagrimas al sentir una fuerte estocada. Sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda ancha del alfa quien movía fuertemente su pelvis contra la ajena, era bueno que en ningún momento había sacado su pene. Su miembro volvía a entrar y salir de aquella cavidad que emitía un húmedo chapoteo al estar lleno del lubricante natural y de su semen.

El par de ojos celestes como cielo de verano se enfocaron en los caramelos que dejaban salir cristalinas lagrimas, Yuuri sintió como estas fueron removidas con delicadezas por los dedos del ruso quien seguía moviéndose con aquella pasión desbordante y si bien lo hacía con una rudeza esta parecía ser como si el alfa deseara devorarlo ¿y como podía pensar eso? fácil, podía sentirlo en los besos donde Viktor usaba sus dientes para dejarle mordidas, como si quisiera marcarlo más no lastimarle o como aquellas manos esculpían su cuerpo, creando leves escalofríos que le recorrían desde la punta del pelo hasta los pies.

ー Bas... basta.. ーSe sentía sofocado, todo su cuerpo ardía y quería separarle ya que un pensamiento doloroso llego a su mente haciéndolo salir de esa burbuja de bellos colores pasteles, el simplemente era un acompañante, alguien que recibía dinero para calentar a los alfasー Viktor....

Su voz pareció irse cortando por los sollozos que se iban haciendo fuertes, ¿¡porque ese hombre le hacía sentir de esa manera!? Viktor ignoro los ruegos pero no porque no le importaran, al contrario, sentía como algo en su interior se quebraba al escuchar los sollozos y ver como esas perlas saladas salían de esos ojos color caramelo. Fue rápido al cambiar de posición y dejar al menor boca abajo y con las caderas alzadas.

ー Moy porosenok ーLe gruño al oído en su lengua madre, Yuuri reprimió un gemido cuando sintió los dientes del ruso jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda y luego ir bajando por su cuello dando leves mordidasー

Pronto se dejo escuchar un gemido muchísimo más agudo, Viktor le había mordido en una zona muy sensible pero no tanto como para clasificarlo como una "marca" más podría decirse que esta había sido muy cerca de ese punto. Ambos se sentía tan descontrolados y más con Viktor olfateando el cuello del pelinegro quien dejaba salir un dulce aroma, le encantaba, le volvía loco y le incitaba a probar más. Con una de sus manos tomo en nueva cuenta su miembro y lo fue guiando por el conducto anillado que al encontrar en contacto con el glande ajeno, se fue expandiendo.

Yuuri dejo salir gemidos más agudos acompañados con varios ronroneos mientras sus caderas se movían suavemente en círculos. El par de blancas y grandes manos acariciaban desde las nalgas y caderas hasta los costados donde tomo con suavidad al menor. Yuuri arqueo más la espalda y el mismo fue buscando contacto con el miembro del ruso, solo podía sentir el glande de este ¿Dónde esta lo demás?

ー ¿Qué sucede? ーPregunto una voz cantarina sobre su oído haciendo que el menor volteara a verle con vergüenzaー ¿Acaso quieres esto? ーEl contrario iba a quejarse pero pronto sintió como volvía a ser llenado con aquel grueso pene. Su trasero se pego contra el contrario hasta sentir como los testículos de este chocaban con sus nalgas, podía sentirse completo, le gustaba esa cercaníaー Eres tan...

La frase quedo incompleta por el ruso pero recibió una digna respuesta para sus oídos, eran los gemidos de Yuuri cada que su próstata era golpeada con fuerza. La cama volvía a traquear y las sabanas se seguían manchando con los fluidos corporales de ambos. En aquella posición verdaderamente parecían dos animales copulando, la idea le encendió más y continuo embistiendo al menor mientras sus manos viajaban de los costados al pecho del menor.

ー ¡N.. no! ーGrito en un hilo de voz mientras buscaba detenerle pero ya era demasiado tarde, los dedos largos y blancos del ruso estaban jugando a torturar al par de pezones del japonés. Los dedos índice y pulgar de cada mano apretaban y jalaban esos botoncitos de carneー

El juego de apretar y halar duro por un largo rato para luego seguir con las embestidas rápidas y certeras donde se acoplaban a la perfección. Los roncos gemidos con los suaves ronroneos de ambos llenaban la habitación, añadiéndole ese fuerte aroma de las feromonas que ambos estaban despidiendo; ambos ignorando aquella mirada tan profunda que tenían a la hora de estarse entregando, era como si buscaran impregnarse del aroma ajeno.

Recordando el momento justo en que sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse para desafiarse en un beso de entera pasión, donde sus lenguas danzaban en buscar de más contacto y dejarse embriagar por la ambrosía del otro pero olvidar como es que cedieron a los brazos de Morfeo quien les arropo y dejo en los brazos del otro.

 

* * *

 

 

Horas más tarde sus parpados se fueron abriendo con pesadez por culpa de los rayos del sol que se colaban por entre las cortinas. Se dio la vuelta y se introdujo más entre las sabanas para seguir durmiendo, sinceramente no entendía como el sol se podía meter si hasta había cambiado las cortinas por unas más oscuras y gruesas. Tras su retaría siguió moviéndose en la cama hasta buscar una posición cómoda y seguir durmiendo pero, fue ahí cuando noto la ausencia de ese calor.

Cuando se levanto se dio cuenta de que se encontraba solo en su habitación, no había ningún rastro de Viktor. Sonrió como tonto ¿Qué hacía el buscando a su cliente? eso era lo malo de ser un omega, que justo cuando recibían esa clase de trato de algún alfa, rápidamente se iban sientiendo especiales y creando un mundo de ilusiones.

Bufando se desarropo y se sento sobre el colchón dejando sus pies sobre el frio suelo que instantáneamente le recorrio todo el cuerpo y le hizo vibrar, volvió a maldecir su suerte por segunda vez. Se levanto y decidió ordenar el lugar que había preparado para un simple baile y que termino en otra cosa aunque en si era parte de su trabajo pero le gustaba hacerlo todo en su debido orden. Puso la silla en su lugar y fue recogiendo su traje o al menos lo que había quedado de este, volvió a maldecir y todo empeoro cuando sintió algo viscoso irse deslizando entre sus piernas, tuvo que reprimir un grito al sentir la enorme cantidad de semen que se le estaba escapando. Por alguna extraña razón sintió sus piernas flaquear y tuvo que buscar apoco en algo para no irse de un solo.

No era el dolor por tremenda noche que había tenido sino que era algo más, algo que no sabía de que manera describir, trago grueso. Lentamente o más bien arrastrándose hasta alcanzar la cama busco apoyo en esta para volver a sentarse. Todo su cuerpo temblaba con ligereza y en su garganta se quedaban atorados los dulces ronroneos de felicidad.

ー No, no, no, no, ¡NO! ーSe reprendía una y otra vez por su estúpido comportamiento más no podía evitarlo, al acariciarse así mismo para aliviar el pesar podía sentir por breves instantes las grandes más del ruso y aun recordaba la voz de este susurrarle suavemente al oídoー El es solo un cliente, el es solo un cliente, el es... ーSe repetía una y otra vez como si de un mantra se tratase ¿Por qué justo ahora venía a sentirse de esa manera? tiempo atrás si, entendía que cuando era más joven e inexperto muchas veces creyó en las palabras falsas de otros hombres pero era porque seguía siendo un cachorro pero ahora ya era maduro como para caer en esas artimañasー

_Yuuri..._

Y entonces volvió a escucharle, aquella voz se había quedado atorada en su cabeza. Estaba exhausto por lo que se volvió a acostar en la cama, no tenía de que preocuparse ya que en el día tenían libre para descansar y recuperar las fuerzas antes de que las luces del local se fueran encendiendo para comenzar con el espectáculo. Se quedo acostado de lado y cubriendo un poco su desnudez mientras sus ojos caramelo se enfocaban en algún punto inexistente. No fue hasta rato después que se acordó de tomarse una pastilla para no quedar en estado, por lo que solo tanteo la mesa de noche para buscar el pequeño bote aunque, debajo de estas había una pequeña nota.

ー Que extraño ーCurioso tomo el bote primero para sacar una pastilla y colocarla sobre la lengua antes de darle un trago a la botella de agua que mantenía en la misma mesa al lado de la lámpara de noche; siempre estaba bien preparadoー

Luego de tragarse la pastilla dejo la botella tapada aun lado y retomo su atención al trozo de papel, que el recordase no había dejado ninguna nota ¿o si? quizá había sido algún recordatorio para comprar más supresores o pastillas anticonceptivas, no lo recordaba.

 

_Privet Yuuri,_

_moy porosenok, espero no haberme sobrepasado contigo pero simplemente no pude contenerme a tu belleza <3 Ver tus ojos tal cual ámbar derretido o ese tierno sonrojo en tus suaves mejillas, créeme que aun tiemblo luego de todos esos encuentros en una noche tan corta como esta._

 

Todo su cuerpo volvió a temblar y sus mejillas se incendiaron por las palabras con tanto tacto y dulzura que provocaban a su corazón hacer cosas locas. Quiso dejar el papel aun lado pero había notado que tenía más escrito, indeciso por no saber que hacer lo dejo aun lado y se levanto para ordenar su habitación. Les quito las fundas a las almohadas y las hizo bola junto con el cobertor de la cama, pero ni así se lograba concentrar ya que cada tanto miraba la nota que aun seguía sobre la mesa de noche en espera de terminar ser leída.

ー Hm.. ーMordió su labio inferior como gesto de nerviosísimo. Su pie derecho se refregaba con el izquierdo y su mirada viajaba del papel hacia algún punto en la paredー De seguro empezó diciendo cosas lindas para acabar con algo obsceno ーSe dijo así mismo mientras tomaba valor y se acercaba a la mesa para tomar el papel y acabar con esa torturaー

En cuanto su mirada se enfoco en las letras sus ojos volvieron a leer las primeras líneas, enamorándose de la bella caligrafía de ese hombre. Cada palabra que volvía a releer hacia que su corazón latiese fuertemente como nunca, su omega ronroneaba de felicidad ante las palabras dulces, como imaginándose que el otro aun seguía ahí y se las susurraba al oído.

 

_Yuuri..._

 

Inesperadamente vio su nombre escrito bellamente, ahora si se sentía morir y no entendía el porque ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?

 

_Mi hermoso y sexy Eros.._

Nuevamente sintió como sus mejillas volvían a arder ¿porque? Fácilmente porque toda la noche el otro se la había pasado diciéndole esas cosas.

_Tuve que irme con urgencia, aunque admito que hubiera preferido verte despertar en mis brazos y tener una pequeña charla contigo krasivyy kotenok._

 

¿Krasivyy kotenok? ¿Que significaba eso? Rápidamente busco su celular el cual estaba en algún lugar de su habitación. Luego de encontrarlo busco el significado de esas dos palabras.

ー ¿Hermoso gatito? ーSu omega salto de alegría ante los apodos lindos que recibía aunque no podía evitar sentirse extraño por la atención de aquel alfa con quién apenas había competido una noche. No pudo evitarlo, mientras leía lo restante de la nota le daba vueltas al asunto y de imaginaba muchísimas cosasー

Dobló la nota y la dejo guardada en una caja negra que mantenía debajo de su cama, ahí era donde guardaba sus cosas más preciadas; pocas pero a final de cuenta eran muy especiales para el.

En lo restante del día lo dedico a tomarse una larga ducha y sacarse esa gran abundancia que el ruso había dejado en su interior. Aunque tal trabajo se le había dificultado un poco, más cuando comprobó que su cuerpo aun conservaba parte de aquella esencia de alfa. El aroma de Viktor simplemente no podía desaparecer de su cuerpo, seguía impregnado en todo su ser.

ー Hmm.. ーLuego de haber ordenado, limpiado y cambiado las fundas de su cama se quedo acostada sobre esta y con la mirada en el techo mientras su mente aun repasaba todas las cosas que habían hecho juntos. Quería saber más de ese hombre, de Viktorー ¿Lo volveré a ver?

Pregunto hacía la nada y al no obtener una respuesta se abofeteo mentalmente por estar teniendo esa clase de pensamientos, el simplemente era un.. bueno.. era eso y ya. La amargura volvió a su boca y su mirada se entristeció al recordar cual era su puesto. Negó y se levanto para ir a buscar algo para desayunar aunque al abrir la puerta se encontró con un hermoso chico de cabellera rubia, ojos tal cual las esmeraldas y piel lechosa.

ー Yo... traje.. traje el desayuno.. ーLa mirada caramelo de Yuuri viajo hasta la bandeja con el desayuno para dos que el chico cargabaー

ー Gracias Yurio ーEl menor alzo la mirada, se sentía avergonzado cuando el pelinegro le hablaba con aquel tono tan suave y más con esas caricias; el sentir los dedos del mayor pasearse por sus cabellos le hacía sentir tan queridoー

Yuuri se hizo aun lado para que el jovencito en pijama de tigre entrara a la habitación y fuera hasta la enorme cama donde dejo la bandeja de madera con el típico desayuno en el. Mientras Yuuri le imitó; su mirada se deleito con el buen desayuno que el menor había preparado, se sentía tan orgulloso de que el chico aprendiera ya que más antes era un desastre en la cocina, al menos ahora ya sabía como cocinar y defenderse en caso de que el no pudiera hacerle alimento alguno.

Ambos agradecieron y empezaron a comer en silencio que a los minutos fue roto por las preguntas tímidas de aquel gatito arisco y que eran contestadas con total calma por el pelinegro quien, felicitaba a rubio por haber mejorado. Yurio soltaba ronroneos, su omega saltaba en alegría por los halagos a esa imagen de madre que el mayor representaba para el.

ー Yuuri... ーLuego de haber desayunado dejaron los platos sobre la bandeja que ahora se encontraba en el suelo, ambos chicos descansaban sobre la cama. Yuuri estaba sentado contra el espaldar de esta y las piernas extendidas mientras Yurio descasan su cabeza sobre las piernas del pelinegro quien le acariciaba la cabezaー Anoche.. tu.. bueno.. ¿con cuantos?

ー ¿Con cuantos? ーPregunto sin entender la pregunta, el menor solo se encogió más por la vergüenza que le recorria de los pies a la cabezaー Oh, solo fue con uno ーContesto luego de haber caído en cuenta, Yurio entonces se levanto para mirar con sorpresa al mayorー

ー ¿Solo con uno? ーPregunto sin poder creerse la cosaー ¿Acaso pidió el trato Golden o que? ーYuuri solo asintió tranquilamente con la cabeza, dejando al rubio con la mirada desorbitada. En si el menor no se lo podía creer pues la única manera de que alguno de ellos solo pasara la noche con una sola persona, significaba que esta había escogido el trato Golden, lo cual sacaba un gran monto de dinero más la propina para ellos, cosa que venía siendo un extraー Ese tipo debe ser asquerosamente rico

ー Lo es ーRio el mayor quien luego le hizo un ademán al niño para que volviera a acostarse sobre sus piernas, Yurio no puso resistencia y volvió al cariño de su.. amigo, sumiéndose poco a poco al mundo de los sueñosー

Los dedos del japonés iban y venían de un lado hacia a otro, acariciando las hebras doradas o aquel rostro angelical del menor quien poco a poco se iba entregando a los brazos de Morfeo. Verle así de indefenso solo le hacía esforzarse más para conseguir el dinero que compraría la libertad de ambos y hacerlo antes de que Yurio cumpliera los dieciséis, ya que a esa edad el pequeño ruso podía ser tirado a la suerte de algún miserable alfa que le arrebataría su pureza.

De solo recordar que eso mismo había sucedido con el le hizo enfurecer, no quería que Yurio pasara por lo mismo, ¡No quería verle ilusionado por algún maldito! Trato de contener las lagrimas pues no quería despertar a ese gatito huraño que ahora dormida tranquilamente. El trabajo de Yurio consistía en ser solo un acompañante y a lo mucho bailar para algún maldito, pero de pasar a algún contacto intimo estaba estrictamente prohibido.

ー Muy pronto saldremos de aquí ーLe dijo al bello durmiente quien solo ronroneo y se movió suavemente para conseguir más acercamiento con la única figura materna que tenía en ese lugar, Yuuri en si también sentía ese lazo con el pequeño, después de todo había sido el quien le había cuidado desde que era muy pequeñoー

A pesar de que Yurio seguía dormido aun así sus dedos seguían acariciándole con mucho amor, mientras se dedicaba a pensar en Viktor. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensarle, su yo interior se negaba a olvidar a ese alfa que le hizo sentir tanta calidez en una sola noche.

 

**...**

 

Por otro un hombre de cabellera plateada caminaba felizmente por los pasillos de su empresa. Todo el mundo se quedaba fascinado al ver a su jefe con un aura distinta y si bien este siempre les saludaba con una sonrisa, ahora parecía distinto, como si en verdad estuviera feliz y no les sonriera solo para no parecer maleducado.

ー ¿A que se debe esa sonrisa? ーPregunto un moreno de ojos azul oscuro, Viktor solo volteo a ver al susodicho que se encontraba acosando a un pobre mensajero, lo más probable es que fuera algún omegaー

ー ¿Acaso no sonrió siempre? ーLe respondió con otra pregunta, Leroy solo rodó los ojos divertidoー ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?

ー ¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a un buen amigo? ーPreguntó mientras se hacía el ofendido pero Nikiforov solo siguió su camino hasta su oficina, siendo seguido por Leroy quien reíaー Ok esa ni yo me la creo ーViktor se detuvo y le vio con cara de eso es más que obvioー Aunque estoy muy intrigado

ー ¿Intrigado? ¿Con que? ーSiguió caminando hasta su oficina la cual estaba a pocos pasos, abrió la puerta y entro, siendo seguido por el canadiense quien cerro la puerta tras de si, no sin antes dejarla bien asegurada para que nadie les interrumpieraー

ー Con Eros ーFue directo al grano. Viktor se giro sobre sus talones y se sentó ligeramente sobre su escritorio mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pechoー

ー ¿Con Eros? ーTrato de hacerse el desentendido pero Leroy pudo notar ese ligero brillo en la mirada del ruso, había sido algo fugaz pero por primera vez había notado como los zafiros del mayor brillabanー

ー Vamos Viktor, nos conocemos desde muy jóvenes ーEmpezó a caminar hasta la pequeña cava donde el mayor guardaba su pequeña reserva de Whisky, Ron y Vodka que usualmente usaba para compartir con sus mejores clientes o en este caso para ser robados por el canadienseー

El mayor no dijo nada y se levanto para irse a sentar a su silla y encender su laptop ante la atenta mirada de Leroy, quien busco tomar asiento frente al ruso en espera de alguna respuesta. Los minutos fueron pasando y ya llevaba su sexta copa de Ron más Viktor parecía entretenido revisando su trabajo o jugando Solitario.

ー ¿Estas viendo porno? ーPregunto como si nada, las mejillas del ruso se tornaron de un leve carmesí al ver como Leroy había soltado tremenda cosa como si nada. El canadiense mientras observaba su vaso a medio terminar como si se tratase de la cosa más interesante en todo el mundo, aunque luego levanto leve la mirada para sonreírle con suavidad, aquello solo le provoco escalofríos al rusoー

ー Insisto, ¿Qué haces aquí? ーLuego de haber recobrado la compostura volvió a terminar su trabajo, aunque a decir verdad no tenía casi nada por hacer solo revisar y firmar algunos papeles y luego tendría el día libre a menos que algo saliera de improvistoー

ー Ya te lo dije, quiero saber que paso con Eros ーLos labios del ruso formaron una sola línea y sus ojos no se despegaban de los ajenos; a veces -todo el tiempo- Leroy podía ser un poco -demasiado- insistente y molestoー Porque créeme que no me tragare el cuento de que se pusieron a platicar del clima, no cuando te cargas esa marca en el cuello ーViktor dio un ligero brinco sobre su silla e instintivamente se llevo la mano a donde el otro le señalabaー Eso y que tu queridísima esposa, estuvo molestándome a mi y a Chris toda la maldita noche. Ya en serio, ¿Cómo la soportas?

ー Créeme que ni yo tampoco lo se ーSe sincero al recordar los cientos de mensajes y llamadas perdidas que tenía en su celular, e inclusive ese sermón y pelea que se tuvo que tragar cuando llego a eso de las siete de la mañana a su hogar solo para tomar una ducha y arreglarse para el trabajoー

ー Como sea, no vine aquí para hablar de la histérica de tu mujer ーMovió en círculos su dedo índice derecho al lado de su cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de loca a la mujer del rusoー Vine aquí porque quiero detalles. Quiero detalles de todo lo que paso y espero que sean detalles sucios

ー Pues quédate sentado esperando por ellos ーNuevamente trato de concentrarse en su portátil, fingiendo que estaba tratando de resolver algún problema aunque en realidad solo miraba con atención el fondo de la pantallaー

ー Tch, no puedo creer que así me pagues ーEmpezó a dramatizar pero Viktor le siguió ignorando por lo que JJ trato de exagerar aun más su actuación, agregándole hasta un tono lastimero a su voz y lagrimas falsas pero Viktor seguía sin inmutarse y ahora miraba su celular, como si estuviera leyendo algún mensaje importante aunque solo se mantenía observando el fondo de pantalla. Era una foto de Yuuri, una que le había tomado mientras le realizaba un oralー ¿Me estas prestando atención?

ー Hmm, ¿aun sigues aquí? ーEl ruso casi pudo jurar que al canadiense se le fueron marcando las venas en las sienes pero quizá solo era producto de su imaginación por no haber dormido bien aunque eso no le impidió seguir viendo su hermosa galería con imágenes de Yuuri. Sus labios se alzaron en pos de una bella sonrisa cuando llego a la ultima foto, era una donde el japonés se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo en sus brazosー

JJ decidió no decir nada más aunque en su cabeza ya maquinaban cientos de cosas que más adelante se encargaría de descubrir. Se levanto en silencio y del bolsillo de su chaqueta algo que dejo sobre el escritorio del ruso.

ー Bueno creo que es hora de que el rey se vaya ーHabía alzado su voz para que el otro le escuchase y hasta se sorprendió al solo ver la cabeza del canadiense asomándose por la puertaー Te he dejado un presente en el escritorio, disfrútalo ーSin más que decir termino de salir y cerro la puerta. El ruso guardo su celular y tomo el sobre que el otro había dejado. Era de color negro tenía su nombre grabado en letras cursivas y doradasー

Aquello no le daba muy buena espina ya que se trataba del canadiense pero aun así se arriesgo a abrirlo para ver el contenido; se encontró con una carta escrita en bella caligrafía. Más que todo el contenido trataba sobre la bienvenida que le daban al club privado y que disfrutara de su membresía, además de que la dichosa tarjeta de acceso venía en el mismo sobre.

ー ¿Qué cosa? ーDejo el sobre aun lado y saco la mencionada tarjeta que tenía un post-note. Sus labios mostraron una mueca al quitar la notita y reconocer la letra de JJー

 

**_"Disfrútalo,_ **  
**_mira que la saque usando_ **  
**_tu tarjeta de crédito."_ **

 

ー Ese maldito ーExhalo con fuerza y tiro la notita al pequeño basurero que tenía al lado, luego tomo la tarjeta para inspeccionarla bien mientras pensaba en como haría pagar al otro por haber hurtado su tarjeta y usarla sin su consentimientoー Aunque pensándolo bien...

Sus dedos se paseaban suavemente por el frio plástico mientras su mente iba viajando al joven de mirada caramelo. Sus labios volvieron a mostrar aquella sonrisa soñadora mientras que su alfa interior le pedía a gritos volver a estrechar en sus brazos el bello cuerpo de ese omega. Su boca comenzó a secarse al recordar todos y cada uno de esos encuentros.

Pronto el gran Nikiforov se vio diciéndole a su secretaria que no se quería ver interrumpido por nada del mundo, la chica ni tuvo tiempo para informarle algo porque su jefe soltó un gruñido como advertencia, ¿acaso estaba enfermo? prefirió no indagar y volver a su trabajo, aunque en la oficina el mayor se encontraba calmando sus ansias con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sostenía su celular y miraba las fotos y uno que otro video que le había tomado al asiático.

 

**...**

 

Al pasar las horas el cielo se fue cubriendo en matices rojizos, anaranjados y amarillos. Por la carretera un lujoso auto negro iba apresurado hacia su destino, el conductor iba con tiempo de sobra y que mejor para así conseguir la mesa más cercana hacía la tarima. En el asiento de copiloto descansaba el antifaz que había usado anoche y que esperaba no tener que usar por tanto tiempo en esta.

Por otro lado en aquel hotel/club/bar o lo que fuera, los trabajadores se iban preparando para otra noche de trabajo. Las mesas ahora estaban cubiertas por manteles color vino, las luces de neón que alumbraban ligeramente los pasillos habían cambiado a otros. Los barman practicaban trucos nuevos que hacían al preparar y servir las bebidas.

Poco a poco los clientes fueron llegando y entre ellos resaltaba un hombre alto de cabellera plateada, el dueño del local se encontraba en el bar tomando algo de vino cuando le vio y reconoció al instante.

ー Es bueno verle de nuevo ーFue lo primero que dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba con una copa de vino en cada mano, Viktor acepto la que el tipo le ofrecía mientras le conducía a una de las mesas de enfrenteー ¿Y bien?

ー Quede más que satisfecho ーFue su corta respuesta ya que la breve pregunta había sido más que obviaー Aunque...

ー ¿Sucedió algo malo? ーEl ruso negó y le dio un leve sorbo a su bebida. Pronto la música se hizo sonar, era suave pero muy sensual y de entre el telón fue apareciendo un hermoso joven de cabellos dorados. Su rostro angelical atrajo las miradas y silbidos de otros alfas más no la de Viktor quien seguía  pensando en su hermoso Erosー

ー Aunque creo que me gustaría pasar otra noche más con el ーEl hombre soltó una risotada, Eros en si era una hermosa mina de oroー

ー Con gusto ーEl tipo le dio un largo trago a su bebida hasta acabarselo, mientras Viktor prefería ir con calma y disfrutar del espectáculo de la nocheー

Poco a poco fueron apareciendo los distintos bailarines omegas que tenían pero ninguno de ellos se asemejaba a la belleza de su hermoso Eros. No fue hasta ya la medianoche que la estrella se hizo presente y justo como la noche anterior, los demás alfas se volvieron locos al verle contonear sus caderas por cada paso que daba para lucir unas ropas simples pero provocativas.

Iba descalzo y con un par de medias  negras que le llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos, su ropa interior negra que a penas se dejaba ver por la camisa blanca que rozaba con las medias. Un hombre del publico fue capaz de reconocer aquella prenda y que no había sido capaz de llevarse por culpa de lo apresurado que iba a su casa y alistarse para un nuevo día de trabajo.

**.**  
**Crazy in Love**  
**.**

Viktor sintió como algo en su interior dio un vuelco al reconocer la canción, ¡era la misma que Yuuri había bailado para el! Bueno más bien la que iba a bailarle pero por culpa de sus instintos que le dominaron pues no termino de verle.

Mientras todos se empezaban a comer con la mirada al pelinegro este se encontraba enfocado en terminar su numero. Su mirada viajaba de mesa en mesa, parecía estar buscando algo y justo cuando creyó que no le encontraría, vio como uno de los clientes resaltaba. Su mirada brillo al notar los zafiros de aquel hombre de hebras plateadas y gracias a él sus pasos fueron cambiando.

Sus manos empezaron a pasearse por su silueta era como si se abrazara así mismo mientras su mirada encandilada se encontraba prendada en la de aquel alfa. Viktor trago grueso al ver como Eros se lamia los labios y luego los mordisqueaba con lentitud. La bulla ceso, parecían hechizados a ese espectáculo, ¡raras veces Eros les regalaba tremenda vista! Muchos alfas empezaron a soltar feromonas por lo excitados que estaban.

Yuuri paso su diestra suavemente por su frente hasta llegar a su cabello y revolverlos. Luego fue bajándola por el lado izquierdo de su rostro hasta tocar su labio inferior, mientras que la derecha la ocupaba para acariciarse el pecho e ir descendiendo con lentitud hasta su muslo y dejarla en medio de ambos; sus caderas se movían en un suave contoneo.

Sus labios color sakura mostraron una sonrisa coqueta, el chico se estaba divirtiendo con las miradas de aquellos asquerosos tipos que de seguro pensaban que ese baile iba dirigido hacía ellos.

ー _Pobres ilusos..._ ーPensó. Con sonrisa coqueta y mirada lujuriosa, su cuerpo siguió moviéndose delicadamente, era como un gato sigiloso. Les dio la espalda, tenía las piernas ligeramente abiertas y ambas manos alzadas hacía su cabeza donde revolvía sus cabellos. Sus caderas se movían en círculos para que vieran ese traseroー

Eros se fue inclinando hacia el frente para que su trasero quedara más expuesto ya que la camisa se iba alzando y dejaba ver aquel ceñido interior. A pocos segundos de que la canción acabara se giro para encarar a su publico; todos se encontraban de pie, sobre todo un hombre de hebras plateadas quien era el que más fuerte aplaudía.

ー _Spasibo_ ーMurmuro coqueto para luego lanzar un beso único y exclusivamente al ruso, luego se giro para salir del escenarioー

Viktor no se quedo más ahí e ignorando las malas miradas y comentarios de los demás alfas, se fue a buscar al pelinegro, después de todo ya le habían hecho un cargo a su tarjeta y que mejor que aprovechar lo más pronto posible.

 

**...**

 

Mientras tanto el pelinegro iba con el corazón a mil luego de haber bailado frente a ese alfa. Le había dedicado no solo su baile sino que todas sus miradas, sonrisas y hasta ese beso, ¡era la primera vez que lanzaba un beso exclusivo! Y todo porque una parte de su omega se había descontrolado cuando vio la mirada celeste del ruso.

Con el rostro ardiéndole apresuro el paso para ir a su habitación y cambiarse ya que nuevamente debía regresar al escenario para que la selección se llevara a cabo aunque era algo que no quería hacer y solo se quedo ahí contemplando el pomo de la puerta que apenas había girado para abrirla un poco.

ー ¿Sucede algo? ーSu cuerpo dio un fuerte respingo cuando escucho la voz de aquel hombre, Viktor se encontraba a mitad del pasilloー

ー ¿Q-que.. que haces aquí? ーSu voz había sonado nerviosa y el mayor lo noto por lo que acorto aun más la distancia hasta acorralarlo contra la puerta de la habitación del niponー

ー Tan solo vine en busca de un hermoso konekot ーSus cuerpos estaban tan juntos, eran como dos piezas que se acoplaban a la perfecciónー

ー Viktor.. ーEl otro solo respondió con un " _Hmm_ " mientras se pegaba más al menor, su izquierda ya se encontraba acariciando la cadera del más joven para luego meterse por debajo de la camisa que le quedaba grande e ir acariciando el costadoー Aah~

El ruso se fue acercando más hasta rozar sus labios con los del más bajo quien soltó un quejido cuando sintió la fría mano del ruso hacer contacto con su piel. Sus labios se rozaban más no llegaban a besarse, era como si ambos trataran de contenerse lo más que pudieran aunque poco a poco cedían a pequeños roces de labios o narices.

ー _Yuuri.._ ーSu cuerpo temblo ante el llamado del alfa, nuevamente estaba usando esa voz para provocarlo pero esta vez decidio no caer tan fácilmente por lo que puso resistencia, al contrario, esta vez decidió seguir el mismo juego uno donde sedujera al mayorー

ー ¿Tanto me extrañaste? ーNuevamente la seguridad había vuelto a su voz así como la valentía de abrazarse al cuello del alfa quien sostuvo al omega por la cinturaー

ー ¿Acaso debo contestar a esa pregunta? ーSu nariz se refregaba en el cuello del pelinegro, llenando así sus fosas nasales con aquel dulce aroma, Yuuri al sentirle solo se encogió pues el otro le estaba causando cosquillasー Veo que eres muy sensible aquí..

ー Y tu estás muy sensible acá~ ーContraataco divertido mientras llevaba su mano derecha al bulto que se había formado en el pantalón del ruso quien solo sonrió y le tomo por las caderas para alzarleー

ー ¿Entonces porque no hacemos algo al respecto? ーAmbos habían empezado con un juego de miradas, uno que iba acompañado de besos y gruñidos o ronroneos que sus seres internos pedían a gritos salirー

ー Tengo cosas que hacer... ーA pesar de lo que decía sus piernas se enroscaron en las caderas del ruso y sus manos tomaron el rostro ajeno para liberarle de aquel antifazー

ー Eso ya lo se ーEl ruso dio un leve golpe a la puerta para abrirla y entrar con el menor a quien ahora se comía a besosー

Una vez dentro le acorralo contra la puerta para empezar a devorarse como las bestias que eran. Yuuri dejo salir fuertes gemidos al sentir los dientes del alfa marcarle los hombros o parte del cuello pero siempre evadiendo la zona dedicada a _la Marca, d_ e en adelante le dejaba hacer todo lo que el otro quisiese.

ー Viktor.. ーSus ojos se cerraron fuertemente, ya no se podía resistir a las succiones que su pezón estaba sufriendo o como el gemelo de este sufría por los pellizcosー

Los minutos fueron pasando y la música de fondo del establecimiento les ayudo a crear atmosfera, una donde el sudor fue cubriendo ambos cuerpos, uno que yacía contra la pared mientras que el otro se enfocaba en sostenerle y embestirle contra esta. Ya no habían miradas tímidas, ahora ambos dejaban salir todos esos deseos reprimidos.

Se miraban con lujuria, pedían a gritos por más ya fuera contra la pared o sobre la cómoda cama. Yuuri no podía razonar, era como dejarse poseer por una fuerza que le hacía delirar y quemarse en las llamas del infierno. Sus uñas rasgaban las sabanas pero no importaba, mucho menos cambiar a tantas posiciones o volver a ser llenado con la cálida esencia del ruso mientras le susurraba palabras al oído en su lengua natal.

_Moy... moy... moy konekot..._

 

Repetía una y otra vez, como esperando que las palabras se grabasen a fuego vivo en la mente del más joven quien respondía _Si_   a todo.

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo al sentir aquel trozo de carne entrar a lo más profundo de su ser hasta golpear su próstata; sus piernas se sentían flaquear pero por ello el ruso las tomaba mientras metía y sacaba su pene, aunque pronto la tarea se le hizo difícil pues este comenzaba a hincharse para crear otro nudo.

ー Yuuri.. ーEsta vez quería sacarlo y no anudar en el pero el menor fue más rápido y utilizando las pocas fuerzas que tenía, afirmo más el agarre de sus piernas con las caderas del rusoー

ー Ni se te ocurra sacarlo ーSus palabras habían sonado como amenaza mientras sorprendía al mayor con un fuerte apretón en su peneー Lo quiero todo... ーSu mirada café estaba oscura por el deseo, ansiaba sentir el nudo del alfa en su interiorー _Quiero que anudes en mi... alfa... hazlo ya..._

ー No... no hagas eso... ーAhora era el mayor quien le estaba advirtiendo pero Yuuri ignoro la voz del mayor y continuo apretando el pene del otro en su interiorー Agh... Yuuri...

ー _Alfa..._ ーInsistía en utilizar ese llamado pero no podía, todo su ser anhelaba con locura el nudo del mayorー _Quiero que anudes en mi..._ ーSus delgados brazos se alzaron para rodearle por el cuello y atraerlo más a su cuerpo, quedando con ambos pechos pegados y con su miembro erecto y atrapado en ambos vientresー

Lo que esa noche paso fue simplemente el comienzo de muchas otras que se fueron haciendo semanas donde el ruso se dedicaba a terminar rápido con su trabajo para ser el único en acaparar la atención de Yuuri mientras que el japonés, el dedicaba sus bailes al ruso quien se degustaba, era como un entrée que le ayudaba a prepararse para el platillo fuerte.

La lista de clientes malhumorados por no tener a Eros era larga pero al jefe del local no le importaba ya que Viktor era el único que se costeaba el trato Golden y que de paso dejaba una buena cantidad de propina para el chico, así que porque perder a su mejor cliente por unos cuantos que ni aunque juntaran su dinero podrían costearse una noche con Eros.

Pero Viktor no solo pagaba para pasar noches de pasión con Eros, también compraba cosas caras que le obsequiaba a su amante, porque si esa era la palabra correcta que ambos usaban en esa relación que tenían. Desde abrigos, hasta zapatos o ropa de marca, inclusive lociones o chocolates, ramos de flores o cualquier cosa que su konekot pidiera.

Todo pedido consciente o inconsciente que saliera de esos deliciosos labios, Viktor se lo concedía a la siguiente noche; aunque eso no era nada ya que lo que gastaba en su kobuta-chan, lo recuperaba el doble o triple en pocos días.

**Continuara...**

 


	5. Deseo

****  
**Capitulo 5**  
**Deseo**  
  


Eran a eso de las tres de la mañana y dos personas aun se encontraban despiertas. El más pequeño yacía sobre los brazos del más alto quien se dedicaba a llenarle el cuerpo de caricias y besos en el hombro, causándole cosquillas al de hebras negras como la noche, la mirada de este se elevo para ver aquel par de ojos color cielo, los cuales brillaban como los suyos aunque no tenía cuenta de ello.

Ese día no había sido como cualquier otro ya que ambos se habían "escapado" del local o más que todo Viktor había tenido la desfachatez de secuestrarle luego del baile. Ambos parecían un par de jovenzuelos escapándose para ir a quien sabe donde y tener su encuentro amoroso. A veces no entendía como un hombre de veintisiete años podía llegar a ser tan infantil, es más, creía eso imposible pero ahora helo ahí con ese ruso que no dejaba de hacerle tantas cosas.

ー ¿Qué sucede? ーPregunto el mayor con tono divertido, el de ojos rasgados reprimió una sonrisa antes de tomarle por las mejillas y robarle un par de besos que solo causo que el alfa soltara un gruñido pues aun seguían conectados por el nudoー  _Yurrii..._

ー Adoro cuando pronuncias mi nombre de esa forma~ ーSe adelantó a decirle mientras volvía a acomodarse encima de este y tomando por sorpresa al ruso quien solo tomo al menor por las caderasー _Viktor~_

Nuevamente estaba usando ese tono, era ese mismo que los omegas utilizaban para llamar la atención del alfa y bueno, aunque el japonés no la usara aun asi terminaría cayendo rendido a los pies de este.

ー ¿Qué sucede? ーSus dedos apartaron un par de mechones que caían sobre el ojo derecho del menor, este resoplo y comenzó a moverse lentamente de atrás hacía adelanteー ¿Aun sigues molesto por que vinimos aqui?

Esa noche había sido distinta a otras, el ruso se había tomado el atrevimiento de sacarle a escondidas del establecimiento para llevarle a un hotel y lo peor del caso es que no era un hotel cualquiera, sino que era uno de esos muy caros ¡y el muy desgraciado había pedido la habitación más cara!

ー Sabes que no me gusta que gastes tanto dinero en mi ーLe reprocho suavemente para no hacer sentir mal al mayor pero este lejos de ellos solo se dedico a tomarle por las caderas para continuar con aquella danzaー Ahh.. okashii... ーSus parpados se cerraron fuertemente y sus manos buscaron apoyo en el pecho del mayor mientras este seguía invadiéndoleー

ー ¿Sabes algo? Adoro que me hables en tu idioma ーLas mejillas del más joven se tornaron entonces de un fuerte carmesíー Aunque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que estas diciendo, pero por la hermosa expresión que haces... se que es algo lindo ーEl japonés dio un respingo cuando sintió aquella grande y cálida mano acariciando su mejilla; la tomo con suavidad y se mantuvo de esa manera por un largo ratoー Además ya deberías saber que me gusta complacerte ーSe defendió aunque según Yuuri esa no era ninguna excusa pero debía admitir que se sentía feliz ya que era la primera vez que alguien le hacia sentir como a un rey. Viktor era el primer amante que le trataba con verdadera dulzura, como si fuera algún ser frágil al que temiera lastimar con el menor toqueー

ー ¡Pero a mi no me gusta que gastes tanto! ーNuevamente las quejas siguieron pero el ruso supo como evadirlas y que mejor que una larga sesión de besosー

Los besos era lo único que hacía a Yuuri olvidarse de pequeñas discusiones como esas además de que cada que Viktor le besaba sentía como su corazón latía a prisa. El contacto duraba hasta que el oxigeno en sus pulmones se disipara y a penas cogían un poco, luego volvían a devorarse con aquella hambruna mientras dejaban que las manos recorrieran la piel ajena.

Luego de amarse como lo venían haciendo desde casi dos meses atrás, ambos cayeron exhaustos o al menos el alfa fue el primero en cerrar los ojos, no sin antes asegurarse de que el pequeño japonés se encontraba en sus brazos; aunque en realidad el menor seguía despierto y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras su dulce mirada recorría las facciones ajenas.

Se sentía tan embriagado por el aroma natural del alfa mezclado con la colonia que este solia usar, sumándole la calidez de su cuerpo y la dulce manera de llamarle o tratarle. Cuando sintió algo flojo el agarre del mayor se levanto y tanteo a oscuras la mesita de noche hasta encontrar la lampara y el interruptor de esta para encenderla, ya sin pena alguna se levanto desnudo para buscar su mochila la cual había quedado tirada en algún lugar de la enorme habitación.

Luego de encontrarla la abrió y saco lo poco que había traído, siendo solo una muda de ropa limpia, pero ahí escondida de en estas traía un pequeño bote blanco con pastillas. Rápidamente se fue a la pequeña cocina con la que contaba la habitación y de la refrigeradora saco una botella de agua fría, la destapo e ingerio la pastilla con un largo trago de aquel refrescante liquido vital.

Una vez cumplida su misión volvió al lecho junto con el mayor, quien al sentir el peso extra sobre la cama le tanteo hasta encontrarlo.

ー Yu..rri... ¿donde... est...abas...? ーPregunto, el pobre estaba más dormido que despierto logrando así sacarle una sonrisa al menor quien busco refugio en los brazos del rusoー

ー Fui por algo de agua, ¿quieres? ーEl mayor negó y solo busco acomodarse lo más que pudiera, entrando en contacto con el otro y cayendo así en cuenta nueva sobre los brazos de Morfeo, ahora más tranquilo de que el pelinegro yacía a su ladoー 

ー _Es como un sueño..._ ーSusurro sin pena alguna ahora que el otro dormida, ya que conocía como Viktor tenía el sueño de pesado asi que no tenía de que preocuparse. Se abrazo lo más que pudo como si temiera que en algún momento el ruso se desvaneciera y despertara, dándose cuenta de la cruel y horrible vida que teníaー _Desearía seguir así por siempre..._  
  


ー _Desearía estar contigo para siempre..._ ーCon aquel deseo escapándose de sus labios fue cerrando lentamente los parpados hasta quedarse profundamente dormido, mientras se abrazaba lo más que podía al rusoー _Viktya.._

Ambos se dejaron llevar por el dios del sueño a una tierra donde la realidad de sus vidas diarias era reemplazada por esos deseos ocultos de sus corazones. Un lugar donde no tenían ninguna clase de obligación o atadura.

**Continuara...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
> Notas finales: Se que es un capitulo corto pero bueno, es algo que se me ocurrio asi de rápido :'v espero que lo hayan disfrutado y MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS!!!! Créanme que me sorprendí muchísimo al ver que apenas publique el capitulo  y ya tenía tantas notificaciones!! ❤️
> 
> Les adoro con todo mi corazón :'v y bueno quizá haga más cortos capítulos como este solo para amm.. que disfruten un poco más~ Huahahahaha xD v: aunque no me decido si hacer un final feliz o uno triste (?)


	6. Agape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=p347HTRkbTk

 

**Capítulo** **6**  
 **Ágape**   
  


_"Mi nombre artístico es_ **_Ágape_ ** _pero muchos otros prefieren llamarme El Hada Rusa, ¿porque? por mi despampanante belleza y pureza; escuchar cosas como esas solo me provocaban asco  pero a final de cuentas terminaba usándolas a su benefició para sacarles el dinero necesario a esa bola de puercos de mierda y ya casi puedo escuchar a Yuuri llamarme la atención por usar un mal vocabulario. Meh._

_Aun así no puedo evitar ser y actuar así, para mi todos esos alfas son unos malditos hijos de puta que solo sirven para cagarnos la existencia ya que en lo único que piensan es en follarnos y tenernos como incubadoras. Los odio con todo mi ser. Lo peor del caso es salir y moverles el culo para conseguir un par de billetes pero, si para ello debo sonreír como estúpido y decir un par de cursilerías, pues no me queda de otra."_

Luego de escribir un par de párrafos más dejo su pequeño -diario- libreta de notas, escondido entre el montón de almohadas y peluches que tenía sobre su cama y se echo de espaldas sobre el lecho para contemplar el techo de su habitación; estaba muy aburrido sobre todo porque desde hacía varias semanas, casi tres meses para ser exactos, Yuuri había estado con ese maldito ruso de mierda que no le suelta por nada del mundo, ya hasta parece garrapata pegado a él.

  
ー Es molesto ーExclamo el joven rubio mientras rodaba de un extremo a otro en la cama y se ponía a pensar en ese hombre, no le agradaba en absoluto ese tal Viktor porque siempre acaparaba la atención de Yuuriー

Aunque pensándolo bien desde que ese tipo se apareció en la vida del pelinegro, este empezó a sonreír más eso y que solo con el pasaba las noches, tal parecía que ese hombre estaba forrado en dinero porque desde la primera noche que estuvieron juntos, no le ha soltado y hasta le deja reservado con anticipación para que ningún otro alfa le toque. Desde entonces miraba a su... miraba a Yuuri sonreír más, le veía siendo tratado con delicadeza, siendo consentido todos los días aunque jamás pidiera algo pero el ruso siempre le sorprendía con algún obsequio e inclusive al saber que el era alguien especial para el pelinegro, el muy bastardo ese de "Viktor" había intentado acercársele y bueno el como buena "Hada" que era, solo terminaba insultándole y hasta una vez alcanzo a morderle. No se arrepentía de ello.

Lo extraño del caso es que ese tipo jamás precio quejarse y siempre buscaba la manera de ganarse su ¿confianza? ¿Aprobación? Simplemente no entendía que era lo que buscaba, quizá solo llevarse bien porque representaba alguien importante en la vida de Yuuri, _su_ Yuuri.

Decidió dejar el tema de lado y cerrar sus ojos por un momento, aunque antes chequeo la hora en el reloj de pared, aún le quedaban dos horas más para descansar antes de que el show comenzase.

Aunque al tratar de descansar solo llegaban a su mente cientos de pensamientos que involucraban al ruso con Yuuri, cada día tenía que ese tipo le arrebatara la única persona que había cuidado de el, porque Yuuri era el único al que podía llamar familia aunque no lo gritase a los cuatro vientos.

Por lo que sabe y desde que tiene memoria la única mano cálida que conoce es la del japonés, pues fue quien le cuido desde que era un pequeño cachorro de solo tres años que fue abandonado a su suerte y acogido por ese omega quien le cuido y crio como si fueran familia. Por eso los demás que trabajaban ahí sabían como se sentía, que veía a Yuuri como una figura _materna,_ porque en si el japonés transmitía esa aura.

ー ¿Yurio? ーLa conocida voz del pelinegro le atrajo a la realidad, el japonés se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, ¿en que momento había llegado que ni tan siquiera le había sentido?ー ¿Estas bien?

ー Hm... ーEl de mirada castaña hizo un mohín porque el rubio no le contestoー

ー ¿Sucede algo? ーNuevamente no hubo respuesta por lo que decidió probar con algo más y que mejor que llamarle por aquel nombreー Yuratchka

ー No tengo nada ーRespondió en un resoplido no le gustaba que el otro le dijera así, prefería que le llamara Yuri o Yurio ya que se asemejaba al nombre del japonésー

ー No me mientas, te noto muy callado y cuando estas así es porque algo te mantiene pensativo ーEl rubio se golpeo mentalmente ya que había olvidado lo receptivo que era el mayorー

ー Tan solo... pensaba en cosas... ーYuuri esta vez no dijo nada, prefirió no seguir indagando ya si era algo grave el rubio le iría a buscarー ...de cuando era más pequeño..

ー Esta bien ーAmbos se quedaron en silencio, sabía que aquel era un tema delicado por lo que decidió no insistir más a menos que el menor volviera a hacer mención, aunque  Yurio prefirió buscar la cercanía del mayor para apoyar la cabeza sobre las piernas de este y esperar las caricias sobre su cabello que no tardaron en llegarー

 

 

**_Memories_ **

**_._ **

Era solo un pequeño de tres años que había sido abandonado a su suerte en las calles de aquella ciudad, con apenas unas ropas delgadas que le cubrieran del frio. Las personas pasaban a su alrededor más nadie se detenía a ayudar a ese pequeño cuya mirada verde se iba cristalizando por las lagrimas.

En cambio si las ropas del pequeño rubio estuvieran limpias y nuevas seguro alguien hubiera tenido la compasión para ayudarle, pero ese no era el caso ya que el niño parecía ser un huérfano y bueno ¿Qué mas daba? ¿Quién se iba a acercar a ayudar a un niño todo sucio que quizá podía ser un pequeño cebo que ayudaba a otros niños mas grandes y ladronzuelos? 

El pequeño Yuratchka solo los observaba pasar, sin saber muy bien como llamar la atención de esas personas ya que apenas emitía balbuceos sin sentido en otro idioma que no era de ese país. Tenía hambre, frio, estaba cansado y su pequeño corazoncito dolía porque nadie tenía el corazón de ayudarle, no fue hasta que un niño más grande que el se apareció y le tendió la mano, no, más bien aquel extraño se quito su abrigo y se lo coloco para que ya no pasara más frio.

ー ¿Estas bien? ーPregunto el pelinegro mientras observaba al niño quien solo puso una expresión de confusiónー ¿Dónde están tus padres? ーNuevamente el pequeño rubio no respondió nada, después de todo no entendía lo que decía el de lentesー ¿No me entiendes?

ー Ne ponimayu ーFinalmente dijo y solo ahí las sospechas del niño más grande se confirmaronー

 

 

 

El joven nipon se mantuvo observando por un largo rato al pequeño que tenía una expresión triste en su carita, le hacía sentir fatal y al verle más con las ropas que andaba supuso lo peor, por eso mismo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, después de todo el único lugar donde le podía llevar era _ahí ,_ al menos ahí tendría techo, comida, cuidados y hasta algo de educación.

ー Ven conmigo ーEl pequeño vio como aquel extraño le tendía la mano,  al parecer le quería llevar a algún lado por lo que no dudo y le cogio para prender rumbo a donde quiera que el otro tenía pensado llevarleー

  
Algo como esto pueden llamarlo inocencia por creer en el primero que se tomo minutos de su vida para hablarle y tratar de ayudarle o quizá fuera algo del destino pero a pesar del lugar en el que se encontraban, aun así le agradecería eternamente al japonés. Yuuri en ningún momento le había dejado, siempre le había protegido de cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño, fue el mismo quien le ayudo a entender el idioma de ese país extraño, aunque aquello fue una batalla titánica.

Yuuri mismo fue con quien compartió la cama en sus noches donde las pesadillas le atacaban, el pelinegro era quien las espantaba con canciones de cuna o cuentos de fantasía donde un caballero con brillante armadura venía a rescatarle de los malos y se lo llevaría lejos para que vivieran felices para siempre. Gracias a Yuuri fue que cada vez que caía, lograba levantarse, cogiendo las fuerzas necesarias para mantener una mascara sobre su rostro y saber sobrellevar esa vida, prometiéndole que algún día escaparían y tendrían la tan ansiada libertad.

Y quizá Yuuri era un hombre, pero era un omega cuyos instintos maternales salían a flote por cuidar a ese pequeño gatito huraño quien solo se dejaba consentir por una sola persona; si, quizá no lo dijera en voz alta pero estaba eternamente agradecido.

**End of** **Memories**

**.**   
**.**

 

Ante las caricias que el mayor le daba termino cayendo dormido, Yuuri tenía un toque muy suave pues sin importar que tan estresado estuviese, si el pelinegro le acariciaba la cabeza rápido caía dormido y al despertase se sentía cargado con mucha energía.

Al menos cuando lo hizo vio que aun estaba con tiempo antes de que ese show para los papanatas diera inicio. Se levanto perezoso de la cama, Yuuri ya no estaba ahí y lo más seguro era que estuviera en su habitación preparándose para impresionar al alfa papanatas ese.

Teniendo la misma costumbre de Yuuri se fue a meter al baño para tomar una larga ducha para lavar y perfumar bien su cuerpo.

_Siempre debes oler bien, eso vuelve locos a los alfas_ _._

Esa era una de las tantas recomendaciones que le había dado el otro ya que esas bestias sin cerebro se guiaban por sus sentidos. Luego de bañarse se aseguro de secar bien su cuerpo y su cabello rubio, le gustaba hacerlo frente al espejo ya que así podía observar bien su cuerpo para ver si encontraba algún cambio, aunque no, siempre se encontraba con la misma figura delicada.

ー Típico de los omegas ーPensó hastiado para luego ir a su guardarropas y buscar la prenda que había escogido días atrás para esa nueva danza que haría esa nocheー

Al sacarla se detuvo a observarla un buen rato. Era un hermoso traje blanco ceñido al cuerpo, llevaba varios brillantes, detalles en plateado así como algunos tejuelos y plumas, dandole una apariencia aún bella, como si fuera un hermoso ángel.

ー Yurio, ya es hora ーEl menor alzo la cabeza al escuchar la voz de aquellos guarudas llamándole para que se apresurara y alcansara a sus compañerosー

Con un pesado suspiro saliendo de su slabios e levanto y camino hasta la puerta, no sin antes viendo fugazmente su reflejo en el espejo. Esa noche se encontraba más lleno de lo habitual, al parecer tenían alguna especie de celebración ya que todos los alfas y algunos betas, eran jóvenes quizá entre los veinte y treinta años peor no pasando de esas edades.

ー ¿Qué demonios están celebrando? ーAl ver a Yuuri se acerco a preguntarle el motivo de todos esos alfas jóvenesー

ー Al parecer están celebrando una despedida de soltero ーRespondio aunque su rostro sereno cambio a uno lleno de sorpresa cuando vio al festejado hablando con Viktor, ¿acaso se conocían?ー

ー Ese tipo tiene cara de idiota ーMurmuro el menor mientras señalaba a un hombre alto de cabello negro y con la parte baja de la cabeza rapada, el tipo parecía estar haciendo alguna pose extrañaー Mi error, no tiene cara de idiota, más bien es un completo idiota

ー Yurio, ¿Qué te dije sobre insultar a los clientes? ーEl menor rodó los ojos con molestia pero luego sus gemas verdes se iluminaronー

ー Me has dicho que no les insulte en su cara, pero jamás me has prohibido que lo haga a espaldas de ellos ーTouché, le habían atrapadoー Además de que esta mal mentir, por eso digo que el tipo es un completo idiota

Yuuri solo tuvo que reprimir una risa ante las ocurrencias del pequeño Yura a quien abrazo con mucho cariño mientras uno a uno iban saliendo los demás bailarines; pronto los alfas empezaron a descontrolarse a excepción de Viktor a quien no dejaba de vigilar, al parecer el alfa no tenía ojos para otros omegas que no fueran él y eso le hacia sentir especial.

ー Me sorprende que el viejo ese no pestañee al tener otros traseros cerca ーHasta el mismísimo Yurio se asombro al ver que Viktor ni miraba a otros omegas, parecía más entretenido tomando algo de vodka a su parecer y ni porque sus allegados le insistían en que vieran a los otros omegas, el ruso solo negabaー

ー ¡No le digas viejo! ーEl pequeño omega solo le vio con una expresión difícil de descifrarー

ー Aun así... uh, parece que te anda buscando ーEn efecto, aquel alfa había sentido la esencia de su hermoso japonés por lo que empezó a buscarle con insistencia y al no verle en su rango de vista soltaba leves gruñidosー

ー Entonces será mejor que salga ーSus labios color cereza mostraron una enorme sonrisa, esa noche como todas las demás le dedicaría su baile al ruso quien apenas le vio centro toda su atención en su hermoso Erosー

Yurio observaba todo desde su lugar, ahí escondido tras las cortinas. Sus ojos esmeraldas recorrían la figura del omega mayor y luego buscaban a aquel alfa quien no dejaba de observar al pelinegro, a veces sentía cierta envidia. El no odiaba a Viktor ya que hacía feliz a Yuuri y eso estaba bien, tan solo no podía evitar sentirse celoso, temía que ese vejestorio le arrebatara a su...

Luego de que acabara el turno de Yuuri este desapareció del escenario así como aquel alfa que salió lo más rápido posible de la vista de todos, suspiro, había llegado su turno. Apenas puso un pie en el escenario sintió como todos esos alfas posaban la mirada sobre su virginal cuerpo, aquello solo le lleno de rabia y asco pero supo contenerse y no mostrar repulsión en su rostro, al contrario, parecía un rostro coqueto.

La música dio rienda suelta y su cuerpo empezó a seguir la coreografía que había estado preparando días atrás para esa noche; podía escuchar los silbidos y cuanta guarrada que esos tipos decían pero aun así lograba concentrarse en la coreografía, animándose de que entre más estúpido le saliera más propinas recolectaría esa noche, pero entonces paso lo inevitable.

Fueron breves segundos los que necesito mientras giro sobre su eje para ver a un alfa de hebras oscuras; aquel hombre se encontraba en la misma mesa que el festejado pero a excepción de los demás, ese hombre era diferente ya que en ningún momento había abierto la boca para decir alguna guarrada y si bien le estaba observando, no lo hacía con lujuria.

_Y entonces un hombre de brillante armadura apareció..._

El tiempo pareció detenerse por breves instantes para ambos ya que aquel alfa había logrado sentir algo removerse en su interior, aunque en su faz no mostrase nada pero aun así Yurio desde la distancia podía notar un brillo extraño en el hombre de cabellera oscura. 

Su baile ya no parecía tan forzado, ahora se movía con mas soltura y gracia así como su sonrisa ya no era una fingida y le aterraba lo que estaba pasando ya que algo en su interior se removía con locura; su baile estaba siendo dedicado a aquel hombre que se había levantado de la mesa donde estaba para buscar al dueño del local.

Pudo ver como su jefe platicaba animado con el extraño, luego ambos voltearon a verle y el alfa solo le señalo a lo que el dueño del local asintió.

ー "¿ _De que demonios están hablando esos dos?"_ ーLos fuertes aplausos interrumpieron sus pensamientos, ¿en que momento había terminado su baile? Había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos y en la mirada de aquel tipo que había perdido la noción del tiempoー

ー ¡Yura! ーSe sorprendió que uno de los guarudas le llamase, el tipo le hizo una seña para que se agachase algo ya que se encontraba abajo de la tarimaー El jefe ha pedido que te prepares, al parecer un cliente ha solicitado que bailes para el

ー ¿Qué? ーLa sorpresa era evidente pero el tipo ese no le dio explicaciones y le mando a que preparara todo en su habitación antes de que el solicitante llegaseー

 

**...**

 

Al llegar a su habitación solo la ordeno un poco y dejo una silla en medio de esta, después de todo solo era un baile y en caso de que el tipo se pasara de listo armaría un escandalo, los gorilas esos llegarían a sacar a patadas al tipo y listo. 

Se mantuvo esperando por largos minutos, el tiempo se hacia eterno y aquel hombre parecía no llegar ¿acaso se había arrepentido? cuando se levanto del lecho para ordenar todo porque pensó que ya no llegaría escucho como alguien tocaba a su puerta; al tercer golpe dejo salir un _adelante_ de su boca.

ー Creí que no llegaría.. ーIntento suavizar su voz cuando vio que el hombre entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de si. Al verle más de cerca pudo apreciar sus cabellos negros, tenía la parte baja de la cabeza rapada pero debía admitir que le quedaba mejor que al otro tipo que era todo un escandaloso mientras que este alfa era serio, podía decir que tenía un aire misterioso que le rodeaba y más con esos ojos color azul, eran tan enigmáticosー ¿Amo, se encuentra bien?

 

 

 

No entendía porque el tipo no decía nada, ni tan siquiera le llenaba de halagos de mierda, solo se mantenía con la espalda apoyada contra la pared mientras le observaba en silencio.

ー Creí que jamás te encontraría ーFueron sus primeras palabras las cuales hicieron sonrojar al menorー

ー Yo... espere... ¿que? ーEl extraño entonces se despego de la puerta y empezó a caminar en dirección del más joven quien solo se quedo paralizado, ¡no podía mover ni un puto musculo!ー

ー Creí que... ーLas palabras murieron y dieron paso a las accionesー

_Ese caballero era fuerte, misterioso y con un corazón de oro._

ー Disculpe pero creo que me esta confundiendo con alguien más... ーEl extraño solo negó y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos del pequeño rubio quien por primera vez temblaba ante la cercanía de un alfa y eso que aquel hombre no lucia peligroso ni usaba su Voz, para intimidarleー

ー No lo hago, estoy muy seguro de que eres tu a quien he estado buscando ーNuevamente se sintió confundido al no entender las palabras ajenas ¿acaso ese tipo estaba en drogas o algo así?ー

_Sin siquiera tocarle, le hacia temblar._

Las mejillas de aquel alfa se tiñeron de un leve carmesí, se sentía avergonzado por no saberse expresar bien ante la pequeña criatura que tenía enfrente y más al ver la mirada esmeralda tintineando por la confusión, su alfa interno ronroneaba de felicidad al haber encontrado a quien creía su pareja destinada.

ー ¿Acaso no lo sientes? ーPregunto confuso y temiendo de que el otro no sintiera lo mismo que elー

Sentía como su corazón latía con locura, como si un maratón hubiera corrido.

ー ¿Sen.. sentir que? ーPodía sentir algo, podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba por los nervios o como su corazón latía como un loco desgraciado haciendo ruidos como si de un bombo se trataseー

El mayor solo sonrió leve ante la inocencia del chico, sabía que era el pues por primera vez se estaba expresando de manera genuina ante alguien que acababa de conocer.

ー ¿No sientes como tu corazón late con locura? ー¿Que si lo sentía? ¡Demonios, si hasta pensaba que se le iba a salir del pecho!ー ¿Puedes sentir como algo en tu cuerpo se descontrola? ーEl menor solo asintió tímidoー Eso es porque finalmente nos hemos encontrado ーA pesar del tono de voz serio que estaba usando Yurio pudo notar ese brillo de anhelo en la mirada así como aquella sonrisa que por ligera que fuera aun así estaba ahí y era genuinaー Eres mi pareja destinada

Ambas miradas de encontraban fijas en la ajena, ninguno quería cortar ese momento donde por fin dos almas destinadas se habían encontrado.

El caballero de brillante armadura hizo una reverencia antes de tomar con suavidad la delicada diestra de la hermosa hada, quien solo se mantenía en silencio, con la mirada brillante y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. No había duda, lo sentía y sabía del tema porque Yuuri le había explicado de principio a fin su naturaleza.

  
_"Cuando tu pareja destinada aparece, simplemente lo sientes, sabes que no hay dudas, sientes como tú corazón enloquece con una mirada y como un simple tacto quema"_

Instintivamente los ojos esmeralda se cristalizaron más y el adolescente no resistió los deseos de lanzarse a los brazos del pelinegro quien gustoso lo recibió.

Los omega siempre eran muy emotivos, especialmente cuando eran tan jóvenes, los alfas por otro lado no eran así pero todo cambiaba cuando su omega estaba cerca. Un alfa se volvía más posesivo, territorial y meloso con su pareja y cachorros. Ahora tras encontrarse, Yurio tenía unas altas esperanzas de salir de esa jaula donde se mantenía en cautiverio, su caballero por fin había llegado a rescatarle.

**Continuará...**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora: No sé cómo demonios escribí todo esto xD sobre todo el final.. y eso que me estaba quedando dormida pero debo admitir que ambas canciones me hicieron sentir motivada, fue algo que no se.. al escucharlas solo me dio por escribir tal cual está :3 espero que les haya gustado!!!
> 
> Aahh y recuerdo una pregunta que me hicieron sobre "el nudo" y esta es la respuesta :3
> 
> "Otra característica de los alfa, está basada en los cánidos, trata de que poseen una especie de nudo o una protuberancia en la base de sus miembros, la cual se hincha dentro del omega una vez que el alfa llega al orgasmo, lo que provoca que el alfa y el omega queden anudados durante un tiempo, dado que es imposible sacar el miembro en ese estado hasta que baja la inflamación. Esto les proporciona una ventaja biológica a la hora de fecundar al omega."
> 
> Esa información la saque de este lugar, aquí pueden encontrar información del omegaverse aquí y la que no es porque yo me la he inventado xD
> 
> Bien eso ha sido todo por hoy, ¡no olviden comentar! Los adoro!!!
> 
> http://letrasdelfanworld.webnode.es/guia-omegaverse/


	7. Promesa

 

  
**Capítulo 6**  
**Promesa**   
  


 

  
Su mirada esmeraldas recobro ese brillo de esperanza al verse en los brazos de ese alfa. Había sido impulsivo, si, pero al verse con el en esa cercanía podía sentir que las cosas estaban bien y mirad que el odiaba el contacto con otras personas a excepción de Yuuri. Por otro lado el alfa sentía como su corazón latía con locura, su mirada café mostraba todo lo que sentía en esos instantes y que por desgracia le costaba mostrarlo abiertamente por medio de expresiones.

A los pocos segundos se fueron separando un poco pero solo lo necesario para observarse mutuamente. El alfa acuno la mejilla derecha del menor ocasionando que este cerrara el ojo de ese lado e hiciera un leve puchero.

ー Jamás imagine encontrarte en un lugar como este... ーNo lo decía con malas intenciones y Yurio lo noto, podía ver culpa en la mirada café del alfa ¿pero culpa porque?ー De haber sabido hubiera venido lo antes posible..

ー ¿Lo hubieras hecho? ーPregunto sorprendidoー

ー ¡Claro que si! ーEl rubio se sorprendió al notar el cambio abrupto del mayor, podía sentir como las manos de este temblaban sobre sus hombrosー He pasado mucho tiempo buscándote y si bien estoy feliz de haberte encontrado jamás espere que fuera en un lugar como este

Se sentía culpable ya que tenía idea de lo que era su lugar y lo peor del caso es que era visitado solo para alfas entonces y su omega, ese omega apenas era un chiquillo, un adolescente de quince años apenas.

ー Tu... ーEsta vez con tímida la hermosa hada alzo su diestra para acunar la mejilla del mayor quien se vio sorprendido por el toqueー ¿Cómo te llamas?

ー Otabek ーRespondió. Sus labios mantenían una leve sonrisa más sus ojos eran los que demostraban cientos de cosas que la sola presencia y suave toque le hacían sentirー Otabek Altin

ー Otabek... ーRepitió como si tratara de gravarse a fuego vivo el nombre del alfaー Yo.. yo soy Aga..

ー Yuri.. ーEl menor se mostro sorprendido de que el otro supiera su nombre, por lo general siempre le llamaban "Ágape" o "bella Hada Rusa" nunca nadie se tomaba la molestia de siquiera preguntar por su verdadero nombre y el que Otabek lo hiciera, el que le llamara por su nombre con aquella voz dulce pero sin perder ese toque serio a la vez, le hacía sentir el revoloteo de cientos de mariposas en su estomago además de que el otro lograba pronunciarlo correctamente y no confundirlo con el del omega mayorー

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio prolongado donde Yuri no hacia más que pensar en cientos de cosas como por ejemplo ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora? por otro lado Otabek sentía su corazón later con locura aunque su rostro aun mantuviera esa seriedad, pero rayos que por dentro se estaba muriendo por decirle o hacer algo más ¿pero que podía ser?

Lamentablemente cuando por fin encontró las palabras necesarias para el menor fue interrumpido por los golpeteos contra la puerta, era uno de esos guarudas que se asomo a la habitación para hacerles saber que el tiempo se les había acabado. Yuri pudo notar como el pelinegro hacia una mueca de desagrado y comenzaba a murmurar cosas en su idiota.

ー Volvere ーFueron sus palabras, su mirada brillaba con intensidad mientras le sostenía en sus brazosー

ー ¿Que? ¡No, sácame de aquí ahora! ーSu voz había sonado lastimera, no quería quedarse ahí ya que su interior había comenzado a desmoronarse al saber que el alfa se marcharíaー

ー Tratar con dueños de lugares como estos no es fácil ーTrato de tranquilizarse y por el tono de voz que usaba le dio a entender que era algo serioー Peor aun si saben que eres mi pareja destinada

Yuri no tenía idea de como funcionaban esas cosas pero por la mirada preocupada que el otro le daba sabía que algo serio.

ー Yura, regresare ーVolvió a decirle, no había juego ni duda en los cafés del kazajoー Así como puedo prometerte que en el tiempo que me tome sacarte de aquí, no tendrás que volver a tratar con otro alfa

Nuevamente la duda se miraba en la mirada esmeralda del menor, tentando al kazajo quien por impulso acorto la distancia y tomo al chiquillo por el mentón para robarle un pequeño beso. Era gracioso como a pesar de ese momento el de hebras oscuras mantenía aquella expresión seria pero tratando de demostrar lo que en verdad sentía, Yuri no era tonto y aunque el otro fuera así podía verlo en los ojos ajenos y saber como se sentía el otro por medio del lazo que habían iniciado al momento de juntar sus labios.

ー ¿Volverás? ーLa pregunta había salido por si sola de sus labios, Otabek tembló ligeramente al ver la expresión en el menor. Grandes ojos llenos de esperanza, un leve rubor en esas pálidas mejillas, era la imagen de un pequeño indefenso pero esperanzadoー

ー Volveré ーAntes de retirarse le dedico una suave caricia en la mejilla y un ultimo beso sobre la frenteー

Yuri se mantuvo quieto mientras miraba al otro marcharse, quería correr detrás de el pero simplemente sus piernas no reaccionaban, era como si sus pies estuvieran pegados al suelo. Cuando el otro finalmente se marcho las piernas del pequeño ruso cedieron y termino cayendo sobre sus rodillas, su interior era un desastre ya que su omega interno estaba feliz porque había encontrado a su alfa, a su otra mitad, ¡a su pareja destinada! pero también estaba triste porque el encuentro había durado poco.

Por otro lado el kazajo iba a paso decidio para encontrarse con el dueño del local y hacer un trato con este. Primeramente debía mostrarse como los demás alfas, debía verse como un alfa complacido, hechizado por la belleza del pequeño omega y a la vez fingir lujuria por este y no es como si no deseara marcar al rubio, tan solo el no le miraba o pensaba cosas como los otros alfas que solo buscaban omegas para saciar sus deseos carnales y obligarles a tener cachorros, el solo quería sacar a su omega de ahí y darle una vida tranquila, formar una familia más adelante pero dejar que el pequeño ruso creciera más, experimentara más la vida como alguien normal.

ー Y bien ¿Qué le pareció? ーAquel hombre seguía en la barra, al parecer su vicio eran los omegas y beber como si no hubiera un mañanaー

ー Sin duda alguna es una exquisitez ーEl viejo solo sonrió feliz de haber conseguido otro cliente y el por su parte estaba sorprendido de como iba su actuaciónー Y por eso mismo vengo a hacerle un trato, claro si usted gusta hablarlo en estos momentos

ー Oh claro señor Altin ーEsa noche nadie llevaba antifaz ya que el local había sido rentado hasta que cerrase por lo que el viejo dueño del local había reconocido a casi todos los presentesー Acompáñeme por favor

El kazajo asintió y fue junto al mayor a la oficina de este para poder hablar más tranquilos. La única manera donde el podía asegurarse de que ningún otro alfa estuviera cerca del pequeño omega era comprando el tiempo de este. Al principio el viejo se rehusó a la propuesta aunque claro solo era para ver que tanto era capaz el kazajo de subir la cifra, estaba jugando las mismas cartas que había hecho con Nikiforov y al parecer el pelinegro era tal cual al ruso, no cedía por nada del mundo hasta llegar a una cifra donde el viejo pareció estar a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco.

ー Bien creo que tenemos un trato ーAmbos hombres se levantaron de sus asientos para estrechar las manosー

ー Me alegra que así sea ーMostró una sonrisa y arreglo su trajeー Tan solo espero que cumpla bien al pie de la palabra, ya que no quiero ver ni tan siquiera sentir el aroma de otro alfa sobre el hermoso Yuratchka

Vaya que se sentía asqueado por el tono de voz que estaba usando, ya hasta parecía uno de esos alfas lujuriosos que no esperaba el momento por poner sus garras sobre el menor pero de no ser así, el viejo ese tendría sospechas y sacar al rubio de ahí solo se le complicaría, quizá el tipo terminaría dándole una suma exageradísima de dinero o peor aun, terminaría vendiendo o matando al menor. Cosas como esas pasaban cuando las parejas destinadas se encontraban en lugares como esos, los omegas sufrían trágicos destinos ya que los _dueños_ de sus destinos se negaban a perder a esa mina de oro que tenían en sus manos.

ー

Mientras tanto en la habitación del menor este se encontraba sobre su cama y usando unas pajamas, ya que había avisado que no iba a recibir a nadie porque se sentía muy mal.

ー _¡Tengo diarrea!_ ーLe había gritado al guarudaー _A menos que me quieras ver mover el culo y cagarme sobre la cara de esos malditos, pues bien hazles pasar_

El hombre solo salió horrorizado ante la imagen desagradable y decidió dejar en paz al menor, aunque la verdad era que este no tenía cabeza para mover el trasero a esos decrépitos, simplemente se quería quedar sobre su cama y desahogarse en su diario, ¡tenía que hablar de ello con Yuuri!

Pero al escuchar los fuertes gemidos de la habitación de al lado supuso que debía esperarse hasta la mañana siguiente. Se sintió avergonzado por la imagen de niño débil que le había dado al mayor pero no lo había podido evitar, se sentía tan bien el estar en esos brazos, en sentir esa necesidad, ese calor, ese cariño. También debía admitir que Otabek era guapo, demasiado guapo y esa mirada afilada que tenía le hacia verse sexy, con un aire de misterio.

Pronto el rubio se vio rodando de un lado a otro sobre la cama, saltando sobre esta y jugando con sus peluches de gato.

_¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?_

Una de sus almohadas salió volando a estamparse contra la puerta al darse cuenta de su actuar, parecía una puta mocosa enamorada, ¡el no era así! pero pronto la mirada café invadió su mente y sintió derretirse además de que aun conservaba el aroma del kazajo, ¿en que momento se había impregnado?

Quizá en un acto inconsciente el pelinegro había dejado salir su esencia aunque la realidad era que Otabek lo había hecho apropósito, un impulso, algo arriesgado; en pocas palabras estaba diciendo **_¡El es mio!_**

Con la tranquilidad residiendo en su cuerpo le llevo a cerrar sus ojos, a dejarse llevar por primera vez en paz, en los brazos de Morfeo quien le hizo tener el mejor de los sueños, cosa que siempre había logrado de pequeño cuando dormía en los brazos del japonés pero que ahora el causante de ello era un caballero de brillante armadura.

**Continuara...**  
  
  


**N**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> otas finales: Lamento que el capitulo haya sido corto pero :'v anoche cai rendida y hoy me levante tarde, es más, voy tarde para el trabajo XD pero quizá mañana les tenga otro capitulo, y el viernes también :'v y asi sucesivamente v: se les quiere mucho!!!
> 
> ¡YA QUIERO QUE SALGA EL MENDIGO CAPITULO DE YOI! ¡ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA! :'v


	8. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7sZsoLujs0
> 
> (The Best Acoustic Covers of Popular Songs - Only For You #vol 1.)

**Capítulo  8**  
**Happiness**  
  


La alarma empezó a sonar avisándole de que ya eran las siete y por lo tanto hora de despertar, ¿Por qué demonios había puesto la alarma? Siguió quejándose entre las almohadas y peluche mientras que su mano tanteaba la mesa de noche para encontrar aquel aparato del demonio y apagarlo. Una vez que lo encontró le dio un fuerte manotazo para apagarlo y seguir durmiendo en la comodidad de su cama.

Hacía algo de frio más esa sensación y el estar envuelto en el montón de sabanas le hacía sentir tan bien, era un cómodo nido de cosas suaves.

Pronto una mirada café y afilada lleno a su mente, haciéndole recordar el porque había dejado ese aparato del demonio y levantarse temprano.

ー ¡YUURI! ーComo alma que se lleva el diablo se levanto de la cama y salio corriendo a la habitación continua, ¡tenia que hablar con urgencia con el peliengro! lamentablemente cuando intento tomar el pomo de la puerta, esta se abrió para dejar paso a un hombre más alto y de cabellera plateada que se iba arreglando el trajeー ¡Que asco!

ー Buenos días, Yurio ーSaludo el ruso con su eterna sonrisa sincera pero el menor solo frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de ascoー

ー ¿Es en serio? ¡Se quedaron toda la noche follando! ーComo Pedro por su casa hizo al mayor a un lado para entrar a la habitación donde el japonés seguía desnudo y entre las sabanas, Viktor solo cerro la puerta tras de si ya que no quería que nadie escuchara el escandalo y vieran que había pasado la noche ahíー

ー ¡Yurio! ーRápidamente busco cubrirse con las sabanas pero el menor ni prestaba atención a esoー ¡Viktor deja de reírte!

ー Lo siento.. pero no puedo evitarlo.. ーPara el mayor aquella situación era graciosa ya que el rubio parecía el hijo del pelinegro; ¡era como si hubiera encontrado a su madre en el acto con su padre! Todo un trauma a decir verdad aunque ese tema le dejo algo pensativoー

El omega mayor solo rodo los ojos y trato de buscar sus ropas o al menos algo con que cubrirse pero no hallaba nada, Viktor mismo tuvo que ir a buscarle una bata al pelinegro y hasta le ayudo a vestirle. Yurio mientras miraba a ambos adultos, le daba arcadas ver como se comportaban de manera tan... pero tan _melosa._

Viktor se encontraba dándole la espalda a Yurio mientras cubría a Yuuri con su cuerpo, el pelinegro entonces dejo las sabanas caer, dejando que la suave tela acariciara su hermoso cuerpo que era devorado por la mirada de aquel alfa. Sintió como los dedos largos y fríos del ruso se paseaban por su cadera hasta subir a los costados de su cuerpo Y detenerse finalmente sobre sus hombros.

ー Nos vemos dentro de unas horas, moy prekrasnyy ーEl omega asintió ante las palabras del ruso y dejo salir un meloso ronroneo cuando sintió los labios de este sobre su cuello y hombros mientras le ayudaba a terminar de poner la bataー

ー Ya budu zhdat' ーRespondió en la lengua materna del mayor, pues últimamente este le había estado enseñando así como Viktor había estado aprendiendo algo de japonésー

El rubio siguió con la mirada al alfa quien se marchaba más sin despegar la mirada del omega mayor quien sonreía con vergüenza.

ー ¡Ya lárgate! ーGrito el menor mientras lanzaba un libro que había cogido de un estante más este solo dio contra la puertaー

ー Mejor suerte para la próxima ーSe burlo el mayor y esta vez si se marcho para dejar a madre e hijo a solasー Tch, por fin

ー Yurio ーLe regaño suavemente, el rubio solo bufo molesto y cruzado de brazos se fue a echar a la cama del otroー ¿Qué sucede?

El menor estaba acostado sobre la cama mientras pensaba en como contarle lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, su mirada se fue suavizando al pensar en el kazajo y en todas las cosas que le había dicho.

ー Creo que encontré a mi pareja destinada... ーRápidamente Yuuri dejo de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo para fijar su mirada en el menor, Yurio estaba todo pensativo, se notaba indefenso al no saber que hacer y más con un alfa detrás suyoー

ー Yurio... el... ーEl cuerpo de Yuuri temblaba más no por miedo, sino porque una terrible furia se iba apoderando de su cuerpo al imaginarse cientos de cosas, ¡horribles escenarios! el ruso cuando noto el silencio y pronto unas horribles feromonas que el otro estaba despidiendo, comenzó a preocuparseー

ー ¡No paso nada de eso! ーSe levanto de la cama y fue hasta donde el mayor para tomarle por las manos y ayudarle a que se calmaraー No me hizo nada, simplemente hablamos, dijo que yo... ーFue enmudeciendo, sus mejillas se iban tornando de un suave carmesí hasta pasar a un escandaloso escarlata que le llego hasta las orejasー El dijo que yo era su pareja destinada...

ー ¿Su pareja destinada? ーRepitió las mismas palabras como si así lograra convencerse de la locura que estaba sucediendoー ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?

El menor alzo la mirada para verle fue ahí cuando Yuuri noto como esas esmeraldas brillaban con tanta intensidad, como la vergüenza le ganaba a Yurio hasta dejarle mudo al no saber como empezar. Busco calmarlo y cuando lo logro, le llevo a la cama para que le contara de principio a fin lo que había sucedido, después de todo tenía que asegurarse que clase de sujeto era el.

**...**

**..**

**.**

El tiempo se paso volando entre la platica de ambos omegas donde el rubio le fue contando todo con detalles, desde lo que hablaron, el como fue tratado y todo lo que sintió con tener al alfa cerca suyo brindándole calor, apoyo y prometiéndole que le sacararía de ahí.

ー _Aun así tengo que verle con mis propios ojos_ ーEra obvio que iba a conocer al tipo ese, ¡ni loco iba a dejar al niño que anduviera con cualquier alfa!ー

Al menor esas palabras hicieron sentir tranquilo a Yurio ya que sabía y confiaba en el kazajo. Cabe decir que el joven llego esa misma noche y Yuuri mismo le estaba esperando en la habitación de Yurio con el menor ahí presente, Viktor podía esperar un poco más además ya le había advertido que tenía un asunto muy importante por atender y bueno, luego de una dura charla donde intento ofender, hacer enfadar, humillar o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, el joven alfa simplemente le respondía tranquilamente.

Otabek había entendido varias cosas con el actuar del omega mayor, sabían que solo reaccionaban así cuando un ser querido suyo, en especial su cachorro, estaba en peligro. Podía entender las dudas de Yuuri al dejar al pequeño rubio en manos de un alfa que se aparecía de un momento a otro diciendo que era la pareja destinada de este.

ー Esta bien... ーYa cansado y sin más ideas en su armamento dio su brazo a torcerー Confiare en tu palabra

ー Gracias.. ーUna pequeña palabra como esa había sonado tan sincera y más con la mirada llena de profundo agradecimiento hacia su persona y luego algo más que detecto cuando el kazajo poso la mirada sobre el pequeño omega quien armo un puchero y se cruzo de brazosー

 

ー No vayan a hacer cosas malas ーLes advirtió antes de irse, no sin antes abrazar al menor quien luego soltó una sarta de gruñidos por el sentido que su.. que Yuuri le había dado a esas palabrasー

Una vez a solas el kazajo se acerco al menor para envolverlo en sus brazos, logrando que el pequeño felino se calmase y comenzara a ronronear contra su voluntad. Esa noche Otabek olía muchísimo mejor, quizá estaba usando una colonia nueva o era el olor corporal de este pero, fuera lo que fuera era algo que le gustaba.

ー ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo? ーPregunto con aquel típico tono de voz suyo, Yurio solo volteo a verle como no entendiendoー

ー ¿Que? ¿Como? ーEl mayor solo sonrió con levedad, quizá un poco más o de seguro fue imaginación suyaー

ー Vamos ーEl mayor deshizo el abrazo más a los segundos tomo al menor por la mano para llevárselo de ahíー

Yurio solo se dejaba llevar como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, siendo jalada por el kazajo que le llevaba en completo sigilo, pasando entre esos alfas que servían como seguridad en el lugar, ¡LES HABIAN BURLADO!

Casi solto una carcajada al ver como pasaban casi enfrente de las narices de esos guarudas, aunque apenas salieron por la puerta trasera del local se permitió reír como nunca antes lo había hecho. El viento frio de otoño dio contra su cara, le hacía sentir agradable aunque pronto Otabek se quito la chamarra para colocársela al rubio quien agradeció el gesto.

Ambos caminaron bien juntos por unos cuantos minutos, Otabek llevaba a Yurio agarrado de la mano ya que por lo que tenía entendido los omegas de ese lugar salían en raras ocasiones, eso y que no quería mantenerse lejos de rubio, no vaya a ser que terminara perdiéndose. En un callejón había dejado su auto escondido. De uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón saco la pequeña llave y apretó un botón para desbloquear el automóvil, se fue al lado del asiento del pasajero y abrió la puerta para dejar que el menor entrara.

Yurio se sintió mas a gusto en la comodidad del automóvil y en la calidez de este que ya se encontraba encendido; vio como Otabek entro y se acomodo en el asiento del piloto. Antes de dar marcha se aseguro asi mismo y al menor de llevar el cinturón de seguridad, al ver que iban bien le dio reversa al auto para salir del callejón y luego giro a la izquierda para empezar a recorrer las transitas calles de la ciudad, después de todo la noche aun era joven.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Llevaba la vista al frente ya que jamas le había gustado descuidarse al manejar, pero a veces no podía ver de reojo al rubio. Yurio tenía una expresión de asombro al pasar por los enormes y lujosos edificos, ahora que lo recordaba la ultima vez que el salio fue cuando tenía doce años.

ー ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? ーYurio solo volteo a verle y luego aparto la mirada para dejar salir un gruñito, el kazajo sonrio leve al parecer le había tocado una pareja tsudenre, era todo un gatito adorable y gruñonー

Aun así el mayor no lo volvió a preguntar pero se fue al primer café que encontró; aparco el auto y ambos salieron, Yurio aun llevaba consigo la chamarra del pelinegro ya que esta tenía el aroma de la colonia mezclada con la del alfa.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por una joven pelirroja, era una beta quien amablemente les escolto hasta la mesa y luego de presentarse les dejo un menú a cada uno y se retiro para que pensaran mientras en lo que iban a comer. El pelinegro se dio cuenta de que Yurio buscaba algo con insistencia en el menú y al no encontrarlo dejo salir un largo y sonoro suspiro.

ー ¿Qué sucede? ーTemía que el otro no le gustara el lugar que había escogido, quizá le hubiera preguntado primero o le debio de haber dejado escogerー

ー No es nada, tan solo pensé que tendrían Katsudon Piroshki ーEl menor le vio con cara de no entender y por ende el rubio le fue explicando la extraña combinaciónー Es solo que una vez mi ma.. Yuuri los hizo para mi.. yo..

ー Oh... ーSus ojos se habían abierto por completo ante la pequeña confesión del menor, ¿asi que Yuuri era como una madre para el ruso? Ahora entendía el porque el otro pelinegro había reaccionado de esa manera cuando le vioー Si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar donde tengan piroshkis ーEl rubio negoー

ー No sería cortes... ーVaya que se sentía raro siendo así de amable con alguien más pero Otabek era tan distinto, le hacía sentirse a gusto con su persona, no se sentía obligado ni mucho menos intimidadoー Tu me has traido aquí además hay muchas cosas buenas en el menú

ー ¿Seguro? ーSolo quería cerciorarse de que estaba conforme con el lugar pero Yurio respondio con algo que termino por matarleー

ー Tu has escogido este lugar, es muy agradable y como dije la comida se ve deliciosa ーNo solo eran las palabras llenas de alegría pura sino que esa radiante sonrisa que le hizo sentir una enorme calidez en su interior y su rostro arder por la vergüenzaー ¿Sucede algo

ー Si yo.. no te preocupes.. ーTenía el rostro cubierto por una de sus manos ya que no quería ser visto de aquella manera pero Yurio se preocupo al ver como las orejas de Otabek estaban rojas, aun así el mayor intento calmarle y calmarse así mismoー

 

 

Más al rato se apareció la mesera para tomar sus ordenes y una vez hecho se retiro para ir a dejarlas a la cocina y les prepararan su comida. Estando solos ambos empezaron a platicar, si bien estaban destinados Otabek quería conocer al rubio y viceversa, ya se había prometido asi mismo y a _la madre_ de este, que esperaría a Yurio hasta que cumpliera al menos la mayoría para reclamarle como era debido.

Una vez la comida llego a la mesa ambos empezaron a comer tranquilamente pero Yurio no podía evitar querer compartir parte de su merienda con el otro y Otabek seguía con el mismo juego, ambos riendo, uno con vergüenza y el otro con un poco más de soltura. Luego del plato fuerte pidieron un postre más que todo porque Yurio lo quería pero la mesera termino llevándolo para dos, después de todo les dijo que eran una linda pareja y bueno que decir, ambos compartían bocados.

¡Que envidia!

Se escuchaba decir al ver esa aura que ambos transmitían y si bien el más joven era más expresivo que el otro aun así parecían complementarse. Desde entonces Otabek le fue sacando a escondidas para que probara la libertad, le fue demostrando que podía confiar en el y que cumpliría con su promesa de sacarle de ahí.

No le pesaba gastar dinero para comprar el tiempo de su Yura si con ello se aseguraba de que sería el único alfa en la vida del menor, de que sería el único en verle sonreía de esa manera y deleitarse con la risa de la hermosa hada.

El tiempo solo pasaba y Yurio se divertía más que nunca ahora si podía entender el porque Yuuri se mostraba tan alegre mientras esperaba por Viktor. Y por lo que sabía no solo se entregaban a los placeres carnales sino que ambos parecían compartir momentos así como los que tenía con Otabek; salían a comer, paseaban por un parque o se perdían por algún lugar a darse besos, olvidándose así de los demás y de lo horrible que eran sus vidas cuando estaban lejos del otro.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Mientras tanto en la habitación de un hotel algo alejado de la ciudad, un joven de hebras cortas y oscuras se encontraba en los brazos de un ruso quien dibujaba figuras invisibles y abstractas sobre su piel. Como siempre Viktor se las había ingeniado para sacarlo del lugar y pasar tiempo a solas, más del que estaba estipulado en el trato con el dueño de ese horrible lugar pero bueno, que mas daba.

ー Yuuri, ¿Qué sucede? ーDesde que le había ido a traer le había notado extraño pues primero había actuado ansioso por hacerlo y ahora parecía todo ido. El omega alzo la mirada y tomo al ruso por la mejilla para darle una suave caricia y luego buscar los labios de esteー

ー Solo estoy preocupado por Yurio.. ーTenía días que casi no veía al menor aunque cuando podía, siempre notaba la enorme felicidad en este y lo ansioso que se mostraba porque cayera la noche para así desaparecer con el kazajoー

ー ¿Acaso hizo algo malo? ーEl mas joven negó y pronto pregunto si había sido el alfa que andaba pretendiendo al rubio pero nuevamente Yuuri negóー ¿Entonces que sucede?

ー Es solo que crece muy rápido ーRespondió en medio de un suspiro para acomodarse mejor en los brazos del rusoー

ー Es obvio más ahora que ha encontrado a su pareja destinada ーEl pelinegro solo asintió y mostro un pucheroー

ー No quiero que se aleje de mi ーRespondió cx molesto aunque ante la vista del alfa Yuuri solo parecía una madre celosa y preocupada de que su pequeño cachorro abandonara el nidoー

ー ¿Acaso estas preocupado por tu cachorro? ーPregunto en parte broma y parte serio, para sorpresa suya el otro asintióー ¿Quieres a Yurio como tu cachorro?

ー ¡Por supuesto que si! ーSe levanto como resorte para encararle y no había duda en sus palabras y eso dejo más sorprendido al mayorー Yo le he cuidado desde que era un pequeño y.. ya sabes que nosotros.. bueno... ーEl instinto maternal de los omegas se disparaba como loco cuando se encariñaban con algún pequeño, mas si este era un omega también y tomando en cuenta de que el cuido a Yurio desde que era un pequeño cachorro pues le había cogido cariño como talー Cuando tengas tus propios cachorros sentirás lo que se siente

**_Un cachorro..._ **

Las palabras del menor retumbaron como locas en su cabeza, el jamás había pensado en agradar su familia y peor aun con la mujer con laque estaba casado; pronto la culpa comenzó a invadirle, Yuuri no tenía idea de que el estaba casado y después de todo no es como si usara la alianza en su dedo anular, además no es como si estuviera engañando a su mujer, bueno si pero la cuestión era que el no le amaba, quizá en algún tiempo le tuvo aprecio pero este fue muriendo por culpa de ella.

Ahora solo podía imaginarse a Yuuri a su lado más ahora de lo seguro y feliz que se sentía en compañía del japonés, ¿como sería tener cachorros con el? La sola imagen le hizo sentir algo inexplicable. Se imagino en una casa más grande con uno, dos o quizá tres cachorros en la casa y siendo recibido siempre con una radiante sonrisa.

ー Tienes razón... ーEl menor le vio confundido desde su lugar mientras Viktor se le lanzaba como el cazador que eraー No se como es tener cachorros pero... ーCon el uso de sus manos cogio ambas muñecas para dejarlas una a cada lado de la cabeza del japonés mientras se acercaba de manera peligrosa al cuello de esteー

Yuuri dejaba salir pequeños jadeos al sentir aquella lengua paseándose por su cuello, especialmente por esa área reservada para dejar una marca.

ー Me haría feliz tener un cachorro, en especial si... ーLas mejillas del japonés se tiñeron de un fuerte carmesí y sus ojos castaños se cristalizaron por las palabras susurradas en su oídoー

Pronto la habitación se lleno de un fuerte aroma, era el de ambos que se mezclaba mientras Viktor volvía a tomar posesión del cuerpo del nipon. Sus bocas se unían como nunca por esos besos llenos de hambruna, donde se mordían y emitían gemidos que morían en la garganta del otro.

Las piernas del menor se enrollaban sobre las caderas del ruso para mantenerle mas pegado a su cuerpo, sus uñas inclusive se clavaban sobre la ancha espalda del alfa quien dejaba salir roncos gemidos solo para atacar con más fuerza, con mas rapidez el interior del japonés. La cama se movía con violencia, rechinaba mas que nunca y hasta ambas mesas de noche se movían, amenazando con tirar lo que tenían sobre estas.

Ante los movimientos de ambos se escuchaban sonidos húmedos por los vaivenes del ruso, lo hacía con tal precisión, golpeando siempre la próstata del japonés quien parecía morir en los brazos del alfa. Yuuri tenía una expresión tan erótica que volvía loco al otro, ver como esas mejillas se teñian de un fuerte carmesí o la saliva se escapaba en un delgado hilo por la comisura de esos rojos e hinchados labios que tanto había besado.

ー Vikt... Viktor... ーSu mirada comenzaba nublarse, se ponían de un tono oscuro y podía jurar ver las estrellas al sentir aquel grosor se apretado por sus paredesー Mng...

Ambos siguieron en su amorío, cambiando de posición mientras buscaban la correcta para concretar lo que le había pedido en un susurro al oído. El momento llego cuando el japonés le estaba dando la espalda y el se encontraba encima de este embistiéndole con mas fuerza, sus testículos emitían un sonido húmedo al chocar contra las nalgas del japonés quien mordía la almohada al no poder resistir; sentía sus caderas y piernas todas acalambradas pero no podía resistirse, le gustaba sentir ese cosquilleo y ese enorme grosor, era ese nudo que le volvía loco.

ー _Alfa..._ ーLe estaba llamando, le estaba provocando para que lo hicieraー _Alfa... hazlo en mi..._

ー _¿Tanto lo deseas?_ ーEsta vez fue el quien pregunto con su Voz, Yuuri volteo a verle para asentir y el se acerco para robarle un par de besos y luego lamerle la mejillaー _Me encantas..._

ー _Quiero a tus cachorros..._ ーViktor tenso la mandíbula, si bien el se lo había pedido a Yuuri escucharle a este mismo pedirlo era distintoー _Por favor.. yo.. quiero tenerlos..._

No hubo mejor respuesta que el continuo movimiento de pelvis del ruso, haciéndolo más brutal y hacer gritar al menor quien ya no resistía, ¡quería llegar a lo más profundo de el! Pronto su miembro se fue hinchando por lo que aprovecho para volver al área del cuello, esa zona tan especial y delicada. La punta de su nariz se fue paseando por ella, provocando escalofríos en el japonés quien dejaba salir gemidos y ronroneos al sentir ahora los dientes rozar.

ー _Márcame... Vitya... márcame..._ ーNo estaba en celo, tampoco estaba loco pero era su omega quien había salido por completo y le pedía a su alfa que lo hiciera porque en el interior sabía que Viktor era el indicadoー

ー _Si lo hago, ya no habrá marcha atrás..._ ーEl mismo se sentía ido, era su alfa el que hablaba mientras sus besos se pasaban al hombro y luego a la espalda del mas jovenー _Yuuri..._

ー _Vitya..._ _Vitya_ _..._ ーSeguía llamándole, provocándole con esa voz tan dulce que ya no lo pudo resistir.

Mientras el nudo se terminaba de formar su boca volvió al cuello del menor, preparándole lentamente por medio de besos y lamidas hasta que por fin logro clavar sus dientes en el área, haciendo un poco de presión para que la mordida resaltara como era debido. Yuuri dejo salir un grito por el dolor pero pronto se fue calmando por las atenciones de su ahora alfa quien lamia y besaba la herida para que esta sanara más pronto.

Ahora ambos se encontraban enlazados y con la esperanza de que el japonés le diera los cachorros que le había pedido. Finalmente la marca estaba hecha y con ello el mayor termino anudando en su ahora pareja, quería cachorros con el, su alfa se lo exigía.

ー Vitya... ーEl menor le llamo con voz adormilada mientras buscaba más contacto con su pareja, este soltaba gruñidos y ronroneos mientras le dedicaba cariciasー

ー Moy... ーSu mirada se encontraba más afilada, distinta. Su alfa estaba despierto y se mostraba posesivo con su nueva pareja y el pequeño que estaban formandoー

Ambos compartieron un par de besos más antes de dejarse llevar por Morfeo y dormir bien abrazados. Ambos se habían dejado llevar por sus deseos más ocultos, esos deseos del corazón y no por mero placer carnal para enlazarse, era una sensación maravillosa que hacía al mayor temblar por la nueva experiencia que iba a experimentar.

**Continuara...**


End file.
